Tug of War
by THEPrincessx
Summary: Bella finally says yes to the oh so sexy Jacob Black after his long persistence! But BAM! Leah steps into the pack and imprints on a certain someone! How will Jacob and Leah handle it? What will Bella do? First fanfic please R&R! Juicy goodness ;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fanfic ever! Super excited so be gentle! Bella chooses Jacob, but then when Leah becomes part of the pack things turn into a tug of war! Hearts will be put on the line and things will get hot!**

**Disclaimer: I am sadly not the owner of Twilight or any of the characters, if I was breaking dawn would have been much better!**

Chapter one: A Night of Many Surprises

Jacob POV

My muscles ached, I was exhausted worn ragged from patrolling over time, but I promised Bella I would meet her at her house tonight so I pushed my self to get to forks. I jumped through her window, and immediately inhaled the scent of strawberries that Bella gave off, it was pleasant but the look on her face brought a shit eating grin on my face. She looked so giddy and happy, I wondered if the leech was here but quickly dismissed the idea catching no sickly sweet scent.

"So? What's up Bells?" I asked trying to get to the point.

"Jake...I..I..I want you." she stuttered, I found it so unattractive when she did that but I ignored it and focused on her words.

"What do you mean Bella? What bout your beloved leech?" I questioned warily, not trusting my ears.

"Jake it's always been you, I was just too stupid to see it, I ended things with Edward for you! I want everything you have to offer, and I gave up immortality to be with you!" she tried desperately to convince me.

"Are you positive Bells? I can't handle it if you change your mind, I've already given you too much, are you sure your in it for me now? A 100 percent?" I demanded her to answer me as I saw uncertainty flash in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced by a look of devotion. My heart was beating irradically in my chest as I waited for her answer, I couldn't believe that this moment I had dreamt about for so long was actually happening, Bella was finally going to be MY Bells, I was shocked by my lack of emotion, I always thought I would burst for joy, but I was so calm as the seconds passed.

"Jake I'm positive, I only want you, I made my choice, I'm yours." Bella said as she ate me up with her chocolate gaze.

I smiled and kissed her head lightly, "I've always been yours, I'm glad your finally mine." I told her honestly as I held her. The moment was wonderful, until I felt the vibration in my pocket, who would be calling me at this godly hour? I pulled the cellphone out of my pocket, I read the caller ID, I sighed of course it'd be Sam.

"Hello? Whats going on Sam?" I answered as Bella whined.

"Jacob I need you over at the rez it seems a new cub has phased and it's out of control, get over her NOW!" he growled using the alpha command on me.

"Fine. I'm on my way." I said sharply, as the irritation built up, the moment was definitely ruined and I needed to get to La Push now.

"I gotta go Bells, see ya later." I said as she surprised me and pulled me down for a kiss, I thought I would explode of happiness that SHE was finally kissing ME, but all I could feel was the stickiness of her disgusting cherry lipgloss. I pushed the disgust aside and basked in the pleasure of knowing I was finally first in her heart. I phased and was quickly greeted with a jumble of thoughts, I ignored them in my blissful state and made my way to La Push. Completely unaware of what was to come...

A/N: please review! Tell me what you guys thought! Just as an FYI I am a isabitch hater so this is clearly BLACKWATER:)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow the review and alerts really did make my day! So don't be shy to drop a comment! On to the good stuff now. btw this is set after eclipse only Leah hasn't phased yet, and the cullens have left therefore no lochness monster.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

Chapter 2: And the surprises keep on coming

Jacob POV

My paws pounded on the soft soil as I made my way through the forest. I finally pushed all thoughts of Bella aside and tuned into the guys' thoughts,

"...impossible..."

"How in the hell?"

"oh god please no!"

"..so beautiful.."

"What the fuck?...so damn fast..."

I couldn't even catch who was thinking what, all I could gather was a feeling of awe, and one of profound confusion.

"Why so late Jacob?" Sam demanded

"I have a life besides the pack, unlike you!" I snapped back. I was exhausted and in no mood to deal with Sam, and his false sense of superiority.

"Whatever Jake, your late and we just got the situation under control. It's something unexpected, but we have a new pack mate-" Sam began to babble on.

"Who is it Sam? No one was even showing signs of phasing." I interrupted him, before I ended up here all night.

"We had no idea they would phase, we didn't even think it was possible, I still can't wrap my mind around it-" Sam continued to go on and on.

"Sam! Just tell me who it was already!" I demanded, my patience was very thin and Sam was wearing it down, luckily all the other pack members had been order to phase back otherwise i'd have to deal with their word jumbles too.

His voice was so low when he spoke, even with wolf telepathy I could barely catch anything,"...Clearwater..." was all I caught.

"Clearwater? Really Sam? You confused Seth with a cub?" I busted out laughing, god Sam really is more dense than what I thought.

"NOT SETH! LEAH..Leah Clearwater." Sam barked out.

"Oh." that was all I could mumble out, I was embarrassed for insulting Sam, I was feeling so many other things too, sadness for the Clearwater family who had just lost their father and now had both siblings under such a heavy destiny,confusion for the histories have never recorded any female shapeshifters, I felt dread considering Sam and Leah's history, boy was this going to be awkward for the pack, and lastly I felt a strange curiosity to see Leah, to be near her, afterall we were childhood friends.

"Don't even think about it Jacob! She's vivid and could snap at any moment, she only let's Seth near her, we need to give her some time to adjust." Sam interjected my thoughts, assuming his alpha position once again.

"Whatever Sam, like I care! Just get this mess together, I don't want our secret exposed!" I snapped back feeling like a child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. We all knew part of Sam was still in love with Leah and he made it very clear to us that she was off limits because we could hurt her by imprinting on someone else, but we all knew that was just a facade, the real reason Sam alpha ordered us to stay away from her was because he still wanted her for himself. I made my way back home and thought about Bella again and how she was finally mine.I was so exhausted I immediately fell asleep and that night my dreams were no longer plagued with Bella, instead I dreamt of a grey wolf, who captivated me with it's speed and beauty.

**A/N: Yes Leah will see Jake in the next chapter so Review please! Next chap will be in Leah's POV.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Thanks to everybody who has followed this story and reviewed! I'm trying to make the chapters longer, and I'll get there don't worry! And I hate it when authors start a story and then forget about it for months so I try to update asap.**

Disclaimer: I wish it was mine, sadly it's not :(

Chapter Three: The Best Surprise So Far

Leah POV

I woke up from my nap feeling groggy and over heated, I hadn't been feeling well for a few weeks now, I dismissed it thinking it was because I was dying from grief, I had lost so much, my father who was always there for me, Sam my fiancé who took my heart and threw it to the wind without a second glance, my cousin Emily who was like a sister to me turned out to be a tramp, my brother who follows my ex around like a soldier follows a general. I thank god I still had my mother who was there for me unconditionally, she held me while I cried at night, she turned her back on Emily when she stole my fiancé, and she supports me on my plan to escape this hell hole. Just two more weeks and I'm gone, off to college like I've always dreamed, my full scholarship will take me away from this place I once loved. Now everywhere I go I see what Sam and I used to be, the places my father and I used to hang out around, the places Seth and I grew up in, these places are now torturous, they are reminders of everything I have lost. The pounding on my door startled me out of my thoughts.

"Leah! Leah! Get out of your fucking room, I'm tired of you wallowing around!" my brother Seth bitched at me, jeez that lovable kid I used to know was so lost, I guess my father's death filled him with anger.

I sighed "Im not wallowing Seth! I'm just resting!" I hoped that would get him off my case.

"Would you just come out for dinner Leah, goddamn it! Mom needs us Leah, can you just come out for her sake?" he replied his voice filled with anguish.

"Okay Seth I'll be out an a second, just give me a minute." I yelled back while I redid my make up, I didn't want my mother to see my sadness I had to be strong for her. I plastered my fake smile on my face and trudged down the stairs, even the smell of my mother delicious fish fry couldn't bring a real smile to my lips. I took a seat in our cozy kitchen and waited for my plate.

"Oh sweetie I'm glad your out of your room finally, I was afraid you'd turn into a hermit crab!" my mother joked trying to ease the situation.

"Haha no mom I was just tired, I'm feeling better now." I lied to appease my mother. She gave me a tight smile and served me a sizzling plate of spaghetti, I've been eating a little more than usual, but I still can't compete with Seth's growing boy's appetite, that boy could sure put it away. My brother was no where to be seen, so I ate up before he got there and inhaled all the food.

Just as if I had summoned him Seth came in barging in through the door. He sat down on the table shirtless as usual,but was not normal was what I saw on his arm.

My eyes bulged out of my skull, "IS THAT A TATTOO SETH?" I growled out, he knows dad always hated tattoos so he goes and gets one?

"Yeah Leah it's a tattoo, haven't you seen one before?" he rolled his eyes at me. My mother stayed oddly quite during our heated exchange of glances.

"You know what I mean! How could you get one? Why would you ruin your body like that?" I questioned him trying to see his reasoning.

"Calm down Leah, jeez I didn't 'ruin' my body, the guys and I just felt like they'd be cool." he shrugged his shoulders as he explained.

My temper was shooting up and I felt hot all over, the more Seth spoke the angrier I got, "Really Seth? Are you fucking serious? Because the 'guy's' thought they were cool? Would you jump off a damn cliff cuz the guys think it's cool?" I barked out at Seth.

"Well if you must know we do go cliff diving! Okay? Jeez Leah I know you don't like that I hang out with Sam and the guys but would you just fucking chill, your loosing it!" Seth seethed through his teeth.

That was all it took, the mention of Sam's name and I was seeing red, my body was so heated, I could feel the rage bubbling to the surface, "Fuck Sam! Fuck you! Fuck those guys! They're all assholes! Once they start to hang out with Sam and follow him around like puppies they all ditch me, they forget we we're friends and avoid me like a plague! I don't need assholes like that or like you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. That's when my world came crashing down, the heat got to be too much I felt like my body was being engulfed by flames, the pain was unbearable I had to get to fresh air, I ignored my families questions and practically crawled outside and that's when I released a blood curling shriek as I felt my bones begin reshape themselves, I panicked I had no idea what was happening to me, I was paralyzed by the agony that seem to last an eternity, then the pain vanished, I opened my eyes and everything looked sharper, scents of forest life assaulted my senses, I could see Seth pushing my mother back and looking shocked. I tries to ask him what was wrong but all that came out were small whimpers I could not recognize as my own. That's when I heard the voices in my head all confused bombarding my brain with questions, but one was very distinct.

"Leah? Is that you?" I heard Sam ask his voice cracking midway. I didn't know how to respond, I panicked and began to run, I ran with a new speed I did not recognize and when I looks down at the ground I really thought I had gone insane, I saw paws. I ran and ran ignoring the voices in my head, I had clearly gone insane, voices, seeing paws, I had finally lost it. Or so I had thought. I stopped by a little stream to get to some water, and when I saw my reflection I felt like I was in a horrible nightmare, that maybe I would wake up soon and realize I had just over slept. I became aggressive when I saw the wolves stepping out behind the trees, they circled me and I felt trapped. I could barely think, all I processed was danger! Danger! I had to defend myself, when the huge smoky black wolf took one step towards I lost it, I pounced on it and felt something wild take control of me, I tasted the sickly copper taste of blood as I bit into the black wolf, I was vivid I couldn't see straight, I had to protect myself. I attacked the black wolf with all I had, ignoring the voices in my head that begged me to stop.

"ENOUGH! STOP THIS NOW!" I heard Sam's voice ringing in my head. Then as if someone had pushed the pause button my body was frozen to the ground and only low growls could be heard through out the forest some my own and some of the wolves surrounding me. Then the most incredible thing happened, the enormous black wolf transformed into Sam the man, I was lost for words. I was paralyzed still as Seth came to my side to comfort me. It was then that Sam explained to me how much accuracy was in our people's legends, and how I would now become one of our protecters. Everything felt so surreal, I was exhausted and I just wanted to go home. Sam starred at me in awe, and it was really irritating me, I wasn't some circus freak! I was just so on edge with his presence. I didnt know how to phase back into my normal body, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't with Sam around. When he finally left, with Seth's help I was able to calm down and phase back. I quickly realized I was nude and was thankful that my brother had remembered to bring me some clothes. As we walked back home seth warned me to contain my anger since that would trigger a phase and I could seriously hurt someone.

I was finally left alone in my room, my mother had long fallen asleep since she was so exhausted, and my brother was out to run patrol apparently. I was warned that tomorrow I would have to meet the rest of the pack and get better acquainted with the legends and the rules of the pack. But that would all come tomorrow, for now I would just relax and let my drowsiness take me away to a peaceful place. That night was the first night I dreamt of a powerful russet wolf that would change my life.

**A/N: yes I know I said Leah would see Jake in this chapter, but I felt leah phasing was a big deal, I don't want to force my story I'ma just let it flow! Reviews make my day so be kind^.^ and reviewing makes me update faster*hint hint***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Thanks to everyone who has R&R! It has been mentioned that I need a beta, I don't really know how that works and since I type this up on my cellphone and email it to my bff to upload it might be confusing to add a Beta, but drop me some comments and if you guys feel I really need one i'll figure it out:)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters!**

Chapter Four: The WTF Surprise

Jacob POV:

I woke up with a smile on my face, ready to start the day fresh. Should I see Bella or stick around to deal with a ferocious she wolf, also known as Leah Clearwater? Oddly enough making that choice was harder than I would have imagined, I figured it was the curiosity tickling me to find out everything I could about the first female shape shifter in history. What was it about her that made her special enough to earn this gift? I would figure this out later, now I would go see my Bells. I checked my cellphone and saw I had four texts from Bella saying good morning and sweet nonsense, it felt weird to be on the receiving end of a relationship, but I liked it. Ugh, I also had a text from Sam reminding me of a pack meeting tonight. I ignored that one and texted Bella to let her know I'd be over at her house in a bit. I showered, relaxing my tense muscles, enjoying the warm splash of water. I dressed and made my way to the kitchen where my father was serving breakfast, ahh how I loved that old man.

"Where are you heading to son?" my father questioned as I stuffed my face.

"Just going to see Bella, we're kinda uhh dating now, she broke up with Cullen." I explained to my father who kept his gaze on me steady, his all knowing eyes never leaving my face.

"Jake, I don't think that is the best thing for now, you know Isabella has a tendency to change her mind, and you could imprint at any moment!" my father said in a eerily irritated sounding voice.

"Dad, don't worry about it, I trust Bella and I know she only wants me. And as for me imprinting you know very well that the research we have done shows that as the rightful born alpha I can't imprint, so Bella and I's relationship is safe." I retaliated his logic.I know my father had never really liked Bella much, but I was hoping he would accept us to keep me happy.

"Okay son, if your sure than I'll trust your judgement. Although you know I'd prefer you to be with some one like Leah Clearwater she has always been so lovely and there's something about her I just don't know what but it's special son." my dad told me for like the millionth time, as I choked on my orange juice. My father still didn't know Leah had phased last night, I would never hear the end of it once he found out at the pack meeting tonight.

"Can we just drop it? I gotta go dad, I'll see you tonight. Bye dad." I yelled as I whizzed out the door and slid into my rabbit. My pride and joy, countless hours spent repairing this car and finding all the pieces made this car my treasure. I drove to forks and made it quickly to Bells house, the window was opened for me already, but I decided to use the front door, I was tired of being sneaked around, I was her boyfriend, I had risked my life plenty of times for her, why couldn't I use the front door? I knocked and was met with a surprised Charlie.

"Oh, hey Jacob. I was expecting Cullen, I'll let Isabella know your here." he told me as he opened the door for me to follow. He reappeared momentarily with Bella behind him looking confused.

"Oh hey Jake." she mumbled, looking between her father and I.

"Hey honey." I said as I enclosed my arms around her, her body stiffened and she looked at Charlie's eyes which were wide as saucers.

He sighed, "Jacob I thought you understood to leave Bella alone." I was momentarily dumbfounded, was he was insinuating that I was harassing her or something? I looked over at Bella who was blushing madly looking guilty.

"Uh char- dad, Jake and I are dating now, I broke up with Edward." she told her father uneasily, like she hadn't planned on telling him anytime soon.

To my luck Charlie broke out a big smile, "That's great you two, Bella you know I've always preferred Jacob here." he exclaimed while patting me on the back. "Well I have to get going, I have a long shift today, you kids have fun." he waved goodbye as he entered his cruiser.

It was just Bella and I alone, I didn't want to ruin my day by arguing with her so I put this whole episode aside and I let her lead me to her room.

Her whole attitude seemed to do a complete 360 turn, she seemed bubbly and excited as we entered her room. Her room wasn't new to me, I've been here plenty of times, but today was different as she motioned for me to sit on her bed with her.

"I'm really glad you came, I missed you. I wish you could maybe hold me while I slept at night." she stated it more as a demand than a wish.

"Sorry bells you know I have to patrol and take care of my father too." I patiently explained to her, asking myself if she expected me to be like her leech spending every waking moment with her. I hoped not, I like her and all but watching her sleep? No thanks.

"Oh okay I understand." she sighed, I felt like she really didn't understand at all.

"So what do you want to today Bells?" I asked trying to change the subject. I wouldn't ruin my fantasy.

"Mmm I have an idea..." she said in a weird deep rumbly voice. With her words and her hands rubbing my thigh I became hyper aware that we were alone on her bed. She moved her hand up and began tracing my abdominal muscles. My wolf was howling when it realized where this was going, and growling for me to get away. My human side however was extremely excited and nervous since I had never really been with any girl. She crawled on top of me forcing me to lay down, as she went straight for a big sloppy kiss. Her hands were trying to remove my shirt and her tongue was poking into my mouth. I had a feeling that everything was all wrong, but I ignored it and let my hands explore her body, like I had always dreamt of. She was too skinny, I could feel mostly bone and skin, and her moaning sounded ridiculous like a bad porno actress, but I had to keep kissing her this was my fantasy after all. Thank Taha aki for my abundant teenage hormones, otherwise I would have been utterly embarrassed when she straddled me and felt nothing. My hard on wasn't that hard but I hoped it would get better, we shed some clothes along the way. I was fumbling with Bella's bra, trying to get the damn thing off was frustrating. To her disappointment I gave up on it, it didn't really matter, not like I planned to have sex with her yet. She began to unbutton my cut offs and that's when I decided to stop her.

"Bells I think we should stop, it's too early to be thinking about that." I tried to reason with her as she continued to try to get into my pants.

"Aww come on Jakey, we've known each other for a while." she cooed.

"uhh.." I didn't want to hurt her feelings but I just wasn't ready, just as I was wondering what to tell her my cell phone rang luckily. I got off the bed, gently pushing Bella off of me.

"It could be an emergency." I explained to her as she shot daggers at me with her eyes.

"Hello?" I answered while trying to ignore Bella's glare.

"Hey Jake! What's up man?" Embry replied sounding like there was really an alternative reason for his call, than to just check up on me.

"What is it Embry, just spill it." I demanded, knowing my best friend so well, knowing he really needed something important, other wise he'd never interrupt my time with Bella.

"Okay okay. You got me. Sam ordered some of the guys to go into town and get 'supplies' for the pack meeting tonight, apparently it's turned into more of a celebratory Bon fire, it's crazy man, all of la push will be there. So we need you to come and give us a ride." Embry explained excitedly.

My friend's excitement was contagious but I was still wary, "What exactly are we celebrating?" I asked unsure of what Sam would pull.

I heard some wrestling on the other line and soon I heard Quil's voice, "We are celebrating that we have a sexy new packmate! Hurry your ass up Jake!" he hollered through the phone.

I laughed at my friend's antics, "Quil what are we really celebrating?" I questioned, thinking about what Sam would do if he heard Quil talking about Leah like that.

Quil calmed down and explained,"Well all of La Push thinks Leah has been especially chosen by the spirits and the elders for special spirit journeys, although only the wolves, the imprints, and the elders know that it's really because Leah has turned into the first female shape shifter, the elders say it's a blessing from the spirits."

Now that made more sense. "Alright I'll see you guys in a bit." I promised as I hanged up the phone.

"What was that about?" Bella snapped, upset that I had stop to answer a call.

"Important pack business, there's a Bon fire tonight for our new pack mate tonight." I explained patiently, as I put on my shirt again.

Bella didnt bother to start getting dressed again,"So are you going to ask me to go with you?" she demanded to know.

I hadn't really thought about taking her actually. "Umm I'll ask Sam see if I'm allowed to take you." I told her gently.

"Why do you always have to do what Sam says! I'm your girlfriend, your the future alpha! I have a right to be there!" she pouted.

"Okay Bells calm down, I'll pick you up at 8:30." I agreed, I just wanted to go hang out with the guys now. "I'll see you later." I told her as I gave her a quick kiss, not lingering too long I didn't want her to throw herself at me again.

The rest of my afternoon was pretty fun, the guys and I bought so much food and alcohol, you'd think we were feeding an army. They joked around about me finally getting with Bella and how she had me on check since she texted me like 12 times while we were out. I decided to not reply, I was having to much fun with my boys. When all of our tasks were complete I got dressed in jeans and a button up shirt since this Bon fire was kind of a big deal sound La Push. I made my way to Bella's house where her dad let me inside to wait downstairs for Bella, she took forever therefore we were late. She didn't even look that great, all that time for this? I knew I was going to have hell to pay, Sam would be pissed that I was late, and my dad would be upset that I had brought Bella along. We got out of the rabbit, and made our way to where the celebrations were in full swing. The atmosphere was amazing, everyone seemed so happy and chill, even Leah had a genuine smile on her face, and damn when I saw her talking with Billy my heart stopped, she looked beautiful, she wore simple shorts, a tan flowy spaghetti strap shirt with a subtle flower print, and a cute little headband around her forehead making her look like a wild child. Her skin glowed in the fire light, and her laughed sounded musical. I knew I hadn't imprinted because it was impossible for me, but I could definitely see why Sam loved her. Bella noticed my gaze fixed on Leah.

"Jake! Your here with me! Don't forget that! Now lets have some fun!" she snapped at me.

"Sorry Bells, I was just looking at Leah because she's our new pack mate." I lied, breathing a sigh of relief when she bought it and just simply nodded.

As she ate, I found myself looking at Leah again. She was now talking to Sam, they were speaking so low I couldn't hear a word. I could however see her trembling figure.

"Bells I gotta take care of some pack business, I'll be right back" I muttered quickly not even glancing back at Bella. I had to get to Sam and Leah, I couldn't have her phasing in front of everyone.

I reached them quickly, "Hey guys you need to calm down we don't need a scene!" I snapped at them as they both turned to face me. I ignored Sam and my eyes met Leah's for the first time since she joined our pack. They were so dark I could barely see her pupil but they were beautiful nonetheless, but her gaze was glossy, something was off she just stared and stated at me.

"I...Jacob...what...no this can't be..." Leah stumbled with her words looking completely lost and defenseless. I instinctually put my hand on her arm,

"What's wrong Lea-" I was cut off by Sam, lunging at me.

"You Son of a bitch! How could you?" he snarled as he attempted to punch me, he kept attacking and a crowd had gathered, I could here Bella and Emily shrieking for us to stop. I managed to pin Sam to the ground, our wolves threatening to come out.

"What the fuck is your problem Sam?" I snarled completely pissed off that he attacked me.

"You mother fucker! She imprinted on you!" Sam sobbed as all the puzzles piece came together in my head.

"Oh shit." was the only words I could come up with.

**A/N: Next chappie in Leah's POV. Don't forget to review:) I'm open for suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, or fav or alerted this story. It really pushes me to write the next chapter:)**

Disclaimer: I am not SM so therefore sadly Jacob isn't mine, it's okay I got my own version of Jacob ;)

Chapter 5: Accept it or Fight it?

Leah POV

I woke up from my pleasant dreams with my brother shaking me softly.

"Lee wake up I gotta talk to you." my brother softly cooed to me.

"Ung I'm up I'm up." I groaned, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. My body ached all over, I stretched my muscles to look up at my baby brother.

"What do you need Seth?" I growled out, I was grateful because he was there for me, but his hurtful words were still on my mind.

"Lee, I'm really sorry about how I've been acting lately. I know it's not an excuse but being a shape shifter increases your aggression, and with dad..and I just felt so alone not being able to talk to you about it, and with the alpha command that was placed over the guys about being near you meant they could never come over. I just I just wanted to say I'm sorry Lee." seth fumbled with his words and his voice broke a couple of times. He looked at my with watery eyes pleading for my forgiveness.

I sighed and reached over to hug him, "It's okay Seth. I understand. I'm here for you, you know you and mom are all I have." I reassured him as I hugged him tightly like when we were kids and he was afraid of the dark.

"I love you Lee." Seth breathed out as He began to retreat from my room.

"Wait! Seth what do you mean the alpha command placed on you guys? What alpha command?" I demanded, his earlier words finally sinking in.

"Uhh I can't really say much it's just Sam ordered us to stay away from you after we phased, please don't be mad at me!" he said quickly afraid of my reaction.

I sighed, well that explained everyone's behavior. Sam and his bullshit just kept pissing me off, just like when he explained about imprinting. Oh please if he thought I'd forgive him, he's definitely smoking something really strong.

"It's fine. Just go rest up kiddo." I reassured him yet again.

I went down stairs following the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, mm my mother was making pancakes and by the looks of it she was taking in consideration Seth's and I's wolfy appetites.

My mother rushed by my side, she hugged me tightly while she stroked my hair, "Baby girl, I'm so proud of you. Your father would have been proud too baby, you were always his own blessing." she cooed softly, I couldn't hold back the salty tears that escaped my eyes to run softly down my cheeks. This release felt like a new beginning, I thought maybe becoming a wolf wasn't so bad, I mean I absolutely loathed that I couldn't go to college, but I would later discuss online courses with the elders. I sobbed and sobbed, I let my pain go as my mother held me tightly, soon I felt my brother's warm arms around us, as we all sobbed for how much we had lost. I realized that although I had lost a lot, I still had plenty to be grateful for. Soon we were just enjoying a nice family breakfast,

"So sweetie I'm sure you realize that the whole community is very proud of you. Taking that into consideration, we've decided to turn the pack meeting into a Bon fire celebrating you tonight" my mom beamed.

"Mom that is not necessary." I told her firmly.

"Shh Shh girl, not another word. It's happening and you deserve it. Your father would have been so proud." she immediately managed to kill all my protests, I would do anything for my family and father.

"Come on Lee, it'll be fun!" Seth cheerfully interjected.

"okay okay I'm in!" I said as a smile creeped on my face, actually feeling an odd bubble of excitement.

I spent the rest of my day napping, the first transformation exhausted you. I woke up to the sound of my mother's light knockings, she told me it was 7pm and that I needed to start getting ready. I showered using a yummy smelling cucumber melon shower gel, letting the water wash away all my worries. I looked into my closet and my selection has shrunk quite a bit thanks to my new growth spurt, I picked out my favorite shorts which now looked a bit too short on me, and a tan girly top I had, I even added a cute little hippie headband like I'd seen on that old movie mom made us watch, I wanted to try new things to try and embrace my new happy life. I made my way downstairs and met my family who looked ready to go.

"Leah! Are u seriously wearing those shorts?" Seth whined.

"Oh leave your sister alone! She looks beautiful. Now let's get going, we don't want to be late!" my mother hurried us into the car. As we made our way to first beach I could feel my heart pounding, I was nervous yet excited.

I stepped out to a crowd cheering me on. I couldn't help but smile, at first I hated the idea of being a shape shifter but now things didn't seem so bad. Well at least I hoped so.

I was soon pulled into conversation with Billy. He had always been a great man, always like a second father too me. He congratulated me, and tried to pimp out his son jacob like usual. Jacob and I had been friends in our childhood days, our families being extremely close, although he was two years younger he had been my first kiss. I could still remember I was 12 and he was 10, we were just wrestling in the backyard and he had just managed to pin me, I was about to tap out when I felt his soft lips on mine, it lasted a couple seconds, I didn't know what to say, he just said "ha I win" and ran away never mentioning it again. I was brought back from my thoughts by Sam dragging me to the other side of the party, to discuss important pack business, which turned out to be just him begging for my forgiveness. I trembled with anger trying to fight the heat off, as I beard the sexiest voice ever. I turned around and I was met with a gorgeous pair of soft brown eyes that just radiated power. That's when I felt the earth spinning, like gravity was gone, and all that held me down was those eyes, I couldn't believe I mother fucking imprinted, I couldn't even control the words coming out of my mouth as I saw that the owner of those oh so wonderful eyes was none othe than Jacob Black. Next thing I know I refocused once I saw Jacob and Sam on the ground viciously fighting, I was too stunned, the pull of the imprint demanded I help Jacob, but I was dumbstruck. Jacob didn't need my help anyways he soon had pinned Sam but once Sam opened his big mouth and told Jacob I had imprinted on him I panicked. I ran away before I could hear anything else. I wouldn't dare shift and have everybody in my mind, I found it relaxing to just walk around, I knew I had to make a choice. Would I fight the imprint? Imprinting had already taken so much from me. Or should I embrace it and be happy? The old me would have fought this tooth and nail, but from now on I wanted to be happy. I didn't want be bitter anymore, I wanted happiness, I didn't want to dwell on the fact that I still loved Sam, this would be my new beginning. I made my way back to the party, I was determined. I was going to make Jacob Black mine!

**A/N: Don't forget to review! The drama is soon to start:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Reviews aren't quite were I would like them but that's okay:) also have you guys heard of how they're taking down a lot of M rated fics? Some of them were really good and it sucks! Onto the good stuff! (Keep in mind Leah doesn't know about Bella&jake)**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of these characters  
**  
Chapter 6: Not Again

Leah POV

As I walked down to the beach I felt bold and empowered, I was on a mission to find Jacob. Unfortunately when I got back to the party I realized his rabbit was gone. He was no where to be found. I huffed disappointed but not discouraged, I would just wait to go to his house, I was Billy's ride anyways. The party was really a moving gesture, all though some members of the tribe were mislead about the celebration they were still here in my honor, it felt nice for a change not to be looked at with pity but pride instead. It was getting late when billy asked me to take him to old Quil's house instead, something about a game. I grinned and quickly drove him to his destination. I then drove slowly to the Blacks' house, feeling the pull and my nerves increase once I could sense Jacob's presence in the house, and since La Push was a safe sleepy town, and well Jacob was a wolf, the door was never locked. I followed the pull up to his bedroom, catching him just getting out the shower. He looked scrumptious his hair matted down to his forehead, water droplets dripping down his delicious abs, his muscles rippling and his skin glowing. He was a mater piece carved out by the gods themselves. With just a little towel around his waist, he made me feel over heated in a completely new way. I felt nervous as his gaze devoured me, scrutinizing every inch of my body.

"Hey." I breathed

"Hey." he managed to reply.

The distance between us had drastically lowered, our breathing was more labored than usual, and I felt an overwhelming urge to kiss his plump lips. I couldn't help myself as I took my hand and slipped it behind his neck, I pulled him down gently, my eyes began to close as I realized he was more than willing. Then I felt an electric shock that stung in the best way possible as our lips connected. The kiss was slow and gentle, but soon I began to grow hungry for more, I traced his bottom lip with my tongue moaning at the sweet taste, he followed my lead and allowed my tongue access to his sweet mouth, where I was met with his tongue massaging and caressing mine in the most pleasurable ways, I could feel the wetness gathering in-between my thighs, and I could feel him taking a deep breathe, before he wrapped his strong arms around me and pushed me straight to his warm body. I could feel his need pressed up against my stomach, throbbing and I could feel more wetness pool in my core as I thought about how big he felt. At that second Jacob picked up my legs and wrapped them around his waist, leading me to his bed. In the back of my mind a voice nagged me, questioning if we were moving to fast and if that was how I really wanted my first time to be. Yeah I had never slept with Sam the bastard, and I'm glad I didn't, although I can't deny sometimes I really wanted to. Jacob's hands exploring my body killed all rational thoughts, he stopped kissing my lips once he laid me on the bed, he hovered over me kissing my neck making a trail down to my shoulders and my pulse point, were he began to deliciously suck and nibble on gently. My hands on their own accord began to feel the strong muscles on his back, and those sexy wash board abs of his. I was distracted when he ripped my shirt off along with my bra, leaving me bare for him to see. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks when I saw his heated gaze on my chest, he bent his head down to gently lick one of my nipples, the sensation was wonderful, a soft moan escaped my lips as his hand began to fondle my other breast.

"So fucking beautiful." he breathed out making my heart flutter, and my panties dampen even hands were softly massaging his scalp as he took possession of my breasts, sucking and nipping on all the right places. He had me moaning like never before. His tongue made his way down my stomach, around my belly button, and then I saw him do the sexiest thing ever, he looked into my eyes as he tore my shorts open with his teethe. I needed him, I pulled him back up to me and felt his weight on me as our tongues danced in our mouths in a slow sensual pace. He slipped my shorts off leaving me in my lacy black thong, I took the opportunity to slide of his towel revealing his well endowed manhood, shit he was huge! How was that even going to fit? He smirked when he saw my facial expression, but didn't linger too much on my reaction as he was quickly lavishing my neck with large open mouth kisses, he began to groan as he rubbed his throbbing erection on my core, he began to go faster, and that delicious friction he created on my clit had me purring. I could feel him get even bigger, my panties were soaked when he finally ripped them off, he pressed his lips to mine, devouring me with his tongue, as his hands gripped my hips tightly. Now that they're were no barriers his dick felt even better, it was like smooth hardness, it was slipping up and down my core rubbing my clit, but not going into my opening, I could still feel a tight coil in my stomach ready to explode at any moment,

"Oh Leah your pussy feels so fucking good." he groaned out, increasing his speed even futher, and that was all it took to make me cum. It felt so delicious, my toes curled and my back arched pressing my chest into his even further. I could feel my juices run down my thighs as I called out Jacobs name. Soon I felt his sticky cum on my stomach as he called out my name and grunted deeply. He rolled over next to me as we both caught our breathe. A few moments later I felt him get up to put some clothes on, he handed me a towel to clean up with, and threw it in the hamper. The heavy silence we moved in worried me, I wondered what I had done wrong as I put my clothes on, well as best as I could since most were ripped. Jake noticed this and handed me one of his t shirts which covered me up well, and had his delicious musky rain scent on it

He couldn't even look into my eyes, I knew something was wrong. "Look Leah, I'm sorry I don't know what took over me. I...I..I have a girlfriend, Bella, and I assured her I would be there with her. I'm sorry for what just happened, I wasn't expecting you to come by. I'm sorry Leah, I can't accept this imprint and I will fight it to stay with Bella." he said firmly.

I couldn't stop the tears streaming down my face, I was angry with him, with myself, I was humiliated me that he had rejected me. "You coulda told me before you came all over me you know!" I snapped back feeling defensive.

"Leah I'm sorry I don't know what took over me, it was a mistake and it won't happen again." he told me with pleading eyes.

I mustered up all the confidence I had left, I halted my tears and smirked at him, "We'll see." called out I exited his bedroom and house making my way to my car where I let all my tears flow freely as I drove him. Just my fucking luck! That bitch strings Jacob along, uses him and that's who he wants? Instead of his stupid soul mate? If only Sam had been so loyal. I sighed and snuck into my bedroom. I felt the breeze come in through the window, huh, I don't remember leaving that open. I walked to close it and turned around to be grabbed by a pair of strong arms. My scream was muffled with a pair of soft demanding lips,

"Shh lee lee it's me." the voice cooed

"Sam? What are you doing here? And why did you just kiss me?" I demanded utterly confused.

"Leah I've missed you. I don't wanna loose you. I'm here to tell you that if you want to try again, I'm willing to leave Emily. Ive been looking into how to break the imprint, and for you lee lee I'll do it. What do ya say?" he breathed out quickly.

"..." I didn't even know what to say, should i even entertain Sam's ideas I mean a part of me still loved him, and Jacob had been a complete jerk tonight, but I was still so angry. I just didn't know what to do.

"Sam I want..."  
**  
A/N: haha that's right, a cliffie! What will Leah decide to do? Fight for jake or Sam? My first try at some citrus, hope y'all liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Love the reviews thanks guys! Do you guys know if the nick name lee lee was in the actual books? Or just like made up in fanfiction?**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 7: Oh really

Leah POV

"Sam I want..." I never got to finish that sentence as Sam took a deep breathe and his nostrils flared.

"Where you just with that pup?" Sam questioned fiercely. Slowly entering my personal space and gripping the material of Jacob's shirt.

I wasn't intimidated I could hold my own, "Yeah Sam his my imprint after all." I snapped out mockingly. I sick side of me loved to see him get all worked up over me. Sam had always been an impressive sight, maybe not like Jacob but he was still pretty damn hot, and my wolf was loving get this alpha all bothered.

"No Lee lee! Mine!" he growled out as he ripped Jacob's shirt off my body. At first I was outraged, jeez could these boys not control there animalistic urges? But when I saw Sam's lustful gaze slowly caressing every inch of my body, I felt a rush of wetness in between my legs. Sam inhaled deeply and moaned out my name as he placed his hands on my hips, his hands making my skin tingle. I lost track of the world as Sam crashed his hungry lips to my own, his hand tangling itself in my hair. His tongue demanded entrance but when I refused Sam roughly bit my bottom lip making me moan and allow him entrance. He had always known what I liked, and now he was using it against me, making my legs give out. He took advantage of the situation, grabbing my thighs and picking me up to lay me down gently on the bed. He continued to kiss me fiercely, letting out a sexy moan when he settled his body in between mine and allowing me to feel his raging hard on on my slick core. God I had missed Sam so much, and after Jacob's rejection I was in bliss as his hands began to remove my shreds of clothes. He had me completely naked, I kept my eyes shut refusing to look at him. He slowly placed soft delicate bites around my neck, making a trail down to my breasts where his tongue began to suck on my puckered skin. I was faintly aware of him chanting my name over and over softly. I was marveling at the feeling of his tongue on my smooth caramel skin when I felt his grip tighten on my hips.

"Let me show you how a real alpha does it." he growled out completely taking me by surprise when his tongue licked up my wet slit. I couldn't hold back the moans that escaped me, his heated tongue felt so good on my pussy. He knew me, he knew how to take me over the edge, it may have taken him awhile to figure out but by now he knew me like I knew him. He continued to suck my clit, as he slipped a finger into my tight entrance curling it quickly as he sucked fiercely, he delicious ministrations had my body withering in pleasure as I came and released a string of profanities. He held my hips steady as I rode out my orgasm lapping up all the juices I has released moaning softly into my sensitive flesh. He came back up to give me a passionate kiss when I looked into his eyes to see the murky brown that had always been there, and when I remembered why I hadn't looked into those eyes for a while now I became angered. How could I let him back in my life so easily? After he left me? Hell no.

"Sam, get the fuck out. Go fuck Emily. I'm not yours anymore." I said my words dripping with venom, as I pushed him off my bed and covered my body with my sheets.

"I'm sorry lee lee, I got carried away. It's just I've missed you, I still love you. And and your scent is fucking mouth watering." he quickly tried to touch my face, but I looked away.

"Just get the fuck out! I hate you Sam!" I sobbed out.

"I'm sorry Leah, I'll make things better." he promised as he leapt out the window.

I crawled out of bed, thanking my lucky stars no one was home. I rushed into the shower and trying to wash away Sam's touch. Although tempting, I refused to stoop as low as Emily and steal her man.

Jacob POV

After I found out Leah had imprinted on me I freaked out, I went over to Bella and told her it was time to go home. On the way to her house she declared her love for me and begged me not to leave her for Leah's imprint. I could never hurt my Bell's like that, so I promised to fight the imprint as I left her at her door. I got home and took a quick shower and when I exited my bathroom I was met with the most gorgeous sight, Leah Clearwater. Before Bella came back she was the owner of my heart, I remember I had the guts to kiss her but not to try anything else after that one single amazing kiss. I smelt something so mouth watering coming off Leah, I just had to have her. I forgot everything as I kissed her soft plump lips leading her to my bed. Soon I found myself on top of her rubbing my dick on her delicious pussy, it was so wet and hot I felt like just shoving my dick in as deep as possible, but because I've never been with a girl I just continued to massage her sweet juicy pussy with my dick,I couldn't think coherently all that mattered was her beauty and her sweet cries as she came coating my dick in her sweet cum. Being the virgin that I am, I couldn't control my climax as I felt the best orgasm I have ever had, and the first someone else had given me rock my body. I was sickly pleased with myself as I saw my huge white load mark her radiant caramel skin. We were catching our breathes, when I remembered all about Bella! Shit I totally forgot about her! I got up and put some clothes on and handed Leah a shirt since I had destroyed her clothing. I then proceeded the painful task of explaining to her that I couldn't do this, that it was a mistake. When I saw the tears leak out her beautiful dark eyes, I felt a need to kiss them away like when we were younger but I held back. I was determined to fight this imprint. She left, but I had a feeling that would not be the last I heard from Leah Clearwater and my wolf was howling with excitement at the thought of it. I decided to just forget the incident, and sleep off this mess. The next morning I slept through it feeling exhausted. I woke up in the afternoon alone so I decided to invite Bella over since she had called me like 15 times already. When she got here I wasn't really doing much since I didn't have patrol until midnight tonight.

"hey baby" Bella cooed as she climbed on my lap and kissed me tenderly.

I hadn't seen this softer side of her in a long time and I was pleasantly surprised.

"Hey honey, can I get you something to drink or eat? I asked her softly as I stroked her hair, it felt a little greasy compared to Leah's and her skin didn't glow like Leah's...oh shit no I gotta stop those thoughts! I have always wanted Bella!

"Yea you can." she said seductively well her trying to be seductive as she got off my lap and led me to my room.

"uhh Bella what do you want in my room?" I asked not following her intentions. Then it all made sense when she got on her knees and unzipped my cut offs, she took my flaccid dick and began to lick it and suck it. All I could do was get half hard, it's not that I hadn't had this fantasy before but now when I did I was caramel hands massaging me, just the thought of Leah made me get harder making Bella moan. I opened my eyes when I heard a smal creek and when I looked up I was startled when saw Leah standing outside my bedroom door. I got harder seeing her in her tiny shorts and tank top. I kept looking at her stunned face but I just couldn't stop, I just kept imaging fucking her perfect little mouth, making her take me in deep in her throat. Unfortunately Bella stopped her attempt of giving me head when Leah cleared her throat. Oh shit this could not be goo!

**A/N: haha what will Bella say? Will there be a showdown? Ooo and jakey and Sam getting all hot and bothered over our fav she wolf! Looks like Isabitch doesn't make the cut!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews everybody! So it really irks me that in SM had Jacob imprint on that baby! It's stupid in so many ways! Why couldn't she just have Embry imprint on the little monster? Jacob and Leah were perfect for each other! Bleh. This is why I love fanfiction! :) Blackwater rules! Oh and if ya'll are wondering why it isn't romantic and mostly sexual it's because Jacob isn't in love yet! They are hormonal teens people! Lol but they'll get there...eventually!**

Disclaimer: Nothing of the twilight saga is mine otherwise Blackwater fans would be very very happy!

Chapter 8: The hunt begins

Jacob POV

I quickly put my cut offs back on, I could feel my cheeks heat up as Leah kept staring at me. I could see her body begin to tremble, oh shit! I pushed Bella out the way and grabbed Leah and began to lead her outside, there was almost no way Leah wouldn't phase, a new cub that sees someone all over their imprint? Crap. I had an overwhelming urge to comfort her, so I hugged her tightly even though it's pretty dumb to hug a wolf that's about to phase.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out for some unknown reason as I began to caress her black silky tresses I noticed the shaking had stopped and Leah wasn't going to phase anymore. I awkwardly let her go as I heard Bella's clumsy footsteps coming our way.

"Jacob! Honey? Why'd you do that?" she demanded in a sickly sweet voice.

I looked at Leah she looked pissed but at least her body wasn't about to transform into a killing machine.

"Sorry bells, I had to get you out of the way I didn't want you to get hurt." I gently explained as Bella wrapped her scrawny arms around me.

"Get your pale ass hands off of him!" Leah growled at Bella, and if looks could kill Bella would be ashes on the ground. I felt Bella remove her hands, but to my dismay she put them on her hips and began to glare at Leah. Oh please Bella no, don't be stupid enough to get into it with a temperamental wolf!

"Excuse me? Who are you to tell me when I can touch my Jakey Poo? He's mine!" Bella hissed at Leah, her eyes were bold but her voice gave off her fear. Thank god Leah seemed under control, she looked furious but she wasn't trembling.

"Well well well if it isn't little miss I love sucking dead popsicle dick. If you must know who I am, I am his fucking soul mate! That's who!" Leah snapped back with cockiness in her tone.

"Girls please calm down!" I begged them as Bella strayed closer to my side.

"Stay out of it 'Jakey Poo'" Leah mocked me as she took a step closer to Bella.

"No! You're not his soul mate! He's with me! Just stay away from him you...you...bitch!" Bella whined as Leah began to laugh.

"Yeah I can be a bitch huh? Literally. So don't forget that before I make your face match Emily's! And as for Jacob, enjoy it while it lasts, which won't be long. Now Jacob I need to talk to you about pack business so get your pale ass FRIEND out of here." she demanded this with an air of confidence that I found so fucking sexy, the alpha within me was demanding I take this sexy she-wolf and show her who's the alpha! My thoughts were broken by Bella's sobs,

"Jakey poooooohh shes...so...so...mean." Bella stuttered out in-between sobs.

"Shh Shh it's okay honey, you know I'm with you, I already told you I would fight the imprint." I cooed as I hugged her, yet my eyes wandered to Leah who was rolling her eyes, probably thinking about the night before.

"Okay Jakey Poo I believe you. Well I have to go anyways, I'll see you later, but u better stay away from this mutt!" Bella told me not daring to look at Leah before she left.

"So what do you need Leah?" I asked a little irritated she offended Bella.

"I received a call from the elders this morning, apparently I'm to spend a few hours a day with each alpha to get to know the pack better." she explained with a bright smile on her beautiful face, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay well what do you want to do?" I asked kind of excited to be spending time with my childhood crush.

"I wanna go cliff diving, I've always seen you guys do it." she stated adorably as excitement laced in her voice.

"Sure, let's go." I said excitedly. My smile turned into a frown when she started to remove her top.

"Leah! What are you doing?" I hissed.

"I thought we would phase." she stated innocently.

"Oh okay. I'll give you some privacy." I told her as I phased in some bushes.

"Wow Jake your huge." she thought in my mind. This being this first time she's seen me in wolf form. I could feel my ego begin to inflate as she marveled at my wolf pleasing me greatly. She on the other hand looked like the smallest wolf out of all of us, my sense all told me to protect and claim this beautiful female, I thanked taha aki I was so good at keeping my thoughts locked down. Unlike Leah who was so new all her thoughts were out in the open, I quickly became alerted when I saw Sam in her bedroom last night but she shocked me! I had been so into prying her thoughts I hadn't notice her speed! She was already at the cliffs and had phased back before I could see anymore. I picked up my speed and met her there; luckily she was fully clothed again.

"Wow Leah. You're so damn fast!" I complimented her as a lovely rosy blush crept on her cheeks.

"Thanks Jake." she said humbly.

"So where do you wanna start?" I questioned her.

"The highest one! Come on I'll race ya!" she giggled madly as she took off. I followed quickly finding it difficult to stay on her trail, but when I finally managed to wrap my arms around her I tripped and brought her down with me. She ended up on top of me, her lips an inch away from mine. Her breathing was labored and I could taste her sweet breathe as it escaped her plump lips. Oh no, my mind shut down. I brought my lips up to kiss her eager ones as my fingers tangled themselves in her silky soft hair. I licked her lips easily gaining access to explore her sweet mouth. Her body molded perfectly to mine, like it was made to perfectly fit against mine. I explored her body with my hands as I continued to kiss her, my hands ran up and down her sexy curves, I groaned as I felt myself harden instantly. Why couldn't it be this hot or this easy with Bella? Oh fuck! Bella! It was like a bucket of cold water as I gently pushed her off me.

"Leah I'm sorry-" I began but was cut off by Leah,

"Just save it Jacob, I already knew it was coming. Anyways oh mighty alpha, you lost!" She told me with a smirk.

I was pleased the kiss could be ignored somewhat. I would still think about it later but at least Leah wouldn't mention it to Bella. I made my way to the cliff, and looked down. Damn she'd chosen the highest cliff for her first jump. I felt her hand take mine, it felt so small and delicate I was afraid to hurt her. I looked over and damn I think my heart stopped, there she stood wearing a red hot skimpy bikini showing of her perfect curves and glowing skin. Oh god I think I was drooling.

"What? Does it look that bad? It was the only bathing suit that fit me anymore." she pouted so adorably I couldn't control the chuckle that escaped me.

"No no. You look amazing Leah." I blurted out, as she blushed. Her grip on my hand tightened.

"Let's do it come on! Now!" she pulled me as we both jumped down the cliff. She descended so gracefully that I started to remember all the reasons that she used to be the owner of my heart. I spent almost all day with her, laughing, talking, fooling around it was the best day I've had in a long time! I walked her to her door and she surprised me by quickly giving me the softest gentlest kiss I've ever experienced, I released a soft moan and tried to reach for her but then she pulled away.

"Night Jake. I had a great time." she said softly as she disappeared through her door. I decided to walk home to gather my thoughts. I felt happy but so damn guilty. I couldn't do this to Bella, I needed to control myself. Maybe I would have to have a serious talk with Leah soon.

**A/N: Review! Tell me what you guys thought! I take all reviews and suggestions seriously! I'm even about to get a beta! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The reviews really make me smile guys ^.^ thank you! So it's been mentioned that Leah is acting like Emily and not having Jake's best interest at heart, but I will remind you that Bella is selfish and is not what's best for Jacob! If Bella were a good gf then Leah would back off. There are some twists left to this story, some surprises so stay tuned and review!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of any of these characters. Although I do own an extremely hot version of Jacob in real life ;)**

Chapter 9: New Development

Leah POV

I had an amazing day with Jacob yesterday, it gave me hope. Maybe I did imprint for a reason. Unfortunately today I had to spend my whole day with Sam. Shit was that going to be awkward! I would have felt guilty for messing around with my cousin's man, but she did the same to me! I mean everybody knows she was screwing him before he got around to dumping me. But whatever I wasn't going to dwell on the past. I walked over to what should have been my cozy cottage, where I would have raised Sam and I's babies, but now Emily was taking my place. I knock on the little red door and im greeted with Sam's old smiles, the ones just for me.

"Hey Lee-Lee." he breathed while tracing his eyes up and down my body.

"Don't call me that!" I growled out extremely annoyed.

"Sorry sorry. So what do you want to do today?" he asked with a cheesy smile on his face, while he moved aside so I could come in. I trudged in searching for Emily, finding her nowhere in sight.

"Where's Emily?" I asked avoiding his previous question.

"She's at the Makah reservation. She left for awhile. I told her I needed space." he said shyly.

"What? Why would you need space from your imprint?" I questioned incredulously.

"Let's go for a walk down the beach like we used to." he sighed avoiding my gaze.

"Uhh okay." I stuttered, unsure. I had avoided the beach ever since Sam and I broke up, it hurt too much to be there since Sam and I spent so much time there, and that's where he proposed. I followed him in silence making our way to the beach. Thankfully the beach was deserted, we were alone, well depends on how you see it.

"So..." Sam began nervously.

"Just get to the point Sam." I huffed out exasperated with this whole situation.

"Well I sent Emily away because I think I know how to break the imprint and for you I will!" he breathed out so quickly if it weren't for my wolf senses I wouldn't have understood a word.

"Huh?" I retorted stupidly. I really thought I was hallucinating.

"Lee lee I know it's a lot to take in, but I've never stopped loving you. Haven't you noticed? I mean you get the easiest shortest patrols and it's not because your new, I struggle to keep my gaze off you when I should be mesmerized by my imprint. I can't forget you." he explained passionately.

"How so you break the imprint?" I asked more interested in this.

"Well...uhh...don't get pissed okay just hear me out. Well I believe to break the imprint you need to mate with another wolf." he spoke nervously, I barely caught the last part, but boy was I pissed!

"What the fuck Sam? Is this just an excuse to get some from me? In that case I could just try with Embry!" I growled out pissed.

"Lee lee. It's not that, I swear. You know how I feel about you. Don't say anything now just think about it. Now how bout we go for a swim like we used to?" he asked with an adorable boyish smile I hadn't seen in awhile.

"Well I didn't bring my bathing suit." I tried to get out of swimming again with him like we used to.

"Oh lee lee, come on it's just me here, I don't mind if you go in your bra and panties." he smirked with arrogance lacking. I was about to tell him off when I got a text message, I smiled automatically seeing it was from Jake.

'Leah I've been thinking, this whole imprinting mess is just a mistake. Stop looking for me, I happy with Bella, just back off bitch, and btw I'm trying to figure out how to break this damn imprint.'-Jacob

My heart contracted in my chest at his hurtful words. I couldn't believe HE would dare tell me such nasty things. Fine. If he wanted me far from him then I would give him lots of distance! Maybe it was time for me to try and get what's mine back. I looked up to Sam and gave him a bright smile.

"Okay let's go, I'll race you." I teased him as I threw my shirt in his face. I ran with all my strength and I left him in the dust. The water was cold but with our body temperatures it was no problem. Luckily I had worn my sexy red lacy panty set today. Sam couldn't keep his gaze off me as we playfully swam around. He surprised me by picking me up gently off the water and cradling me to his chest, he was leaning down about to kiss me^ when I threw the seaweed on his hair. I laughed hard as he tossed me into the water. I smiled, everything felt as if no time had passed at all. When we were done swimming he took me out to our favorite Italian restaurant allowing me to order all my favorites. He ordered my favorite ice cream cake; he was trying to get on my good side again. We walked home slowly talking and laughing the entire time, I almost forgot about the sting of jakes reaction. We made it to my door; before he could make a move I kissed him softly on the cheek and went inside. I could feel his massive smile as I kissed him; it was sweet and almost innocent. I don't know what I would do tomorrow, I don't want to see Jacob, I'll will have to talk to the elders about breaking the imprint. I was tired of not being wanted, this is my time to be happy and take control.  
**  
A/N: sorry it's so short! Next chappie will be better and we'll see what was up with Jake! Thanks to my awesome beta Hopelessly InL0ve:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, Blackwater -fan07, Hopelessly InL0ve, JJ1234, blackwater333, brankel1, DevilsAngel1992, Nika18, Sindhura and all my anonymous reviewers! This chappie is for you guys!**

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Chapter 10: Here We Go  
Jacob POV

I woke up feeling excited, today I would spend all day with Leah again. Unlike yesterday today wouldn't be a complete bore, I spent the day at Bella's house and I think I was about to shoot myself. I made my way down stairs to be greeted by my father's stern face. Shit! What did I do this time I wondered, my father rarely got angry but when he did boy was it bad!

"Jacob! I am very disappointed in your actions. Let me get to the point, you've greatly upset your soulmate and your going to loose her!" he roared so unlike himself.

"Uhh dad I don't know what your talking about." I muttered dumbly.

"Leah boy! She's going to break the imprint! Sam and her have figured out how to break it and I believe she's determined to do it. Look it's time for you to know, Leah is the alpha female, if she chooses Sam as a mate your birth right will be stripped from you and given to him. I know you never wanted it Jacob but it's your destiny!" he spoke slowly and with strong emotion, I could feel his disappointment in waves.

"Dad I'm sorry! I don't know why she's so upset last time we hanged out it was great, she seemed happy. I'll talk to her when she comes over." I gently tried to calm him down.

"Son she's not coming anymore, she's livid. You have to make things right. Go find her! Now!" he commanded and I could clearly see why he was chief. I simply nodded making my way to Leah's house slowly. I wondered why Leah was so upset, was she jealous I spent the whole day with Bella yesterday? I was about to knock on her door when I caught Sam's scent, he was right behind me also reaching for Leah's door.

"Just leave! I'm her imprint she'll leave with me today!" I growled at him, feeling an overwhelming sense of jealousy.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that, and I wouldn't count on the little imprint to save you, it'll broken soon." he smirked arrogantly.

"I-" I began to speak when Leah opened the door cutting me off.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded and I was caught off guard when I realized she was talking to me!

"I need to talk to you Leah, my dad told me about your plans." I told her shyly. While Sam stayed eerily quite with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Oh so this is what this is about? Now that you realize I won't be pining after you, you decide you don't need me to 'back off', really black? Are you that petty?" she snapped at me her body trembling a bit.

"I don't know what your talking about Leah! Why are you so upset?" I questioned slowly loosing my patience.

"Oh please! Don't be so dense Jacob!" she shrieked impatiently.

"Leah-" again I was cut off by her.

"Sam lets just go, I'm ready to have some fun." she said avoiding my gaze.

"You can't leave! I'll follow you!" I snarled out, pissed that my imprint was leaving with another man.

"JACOB STAY HERE AND DON'T FOLLOW US!" Sam the fucker alpha commanded me. My wolf was snarling, demanding I destroy this lower wolf who dared to challenge me! I could feel myself cower down to the alpha command, but I could also feel the pain of my wolf ripping me apart trying to show it's dominance.

"No!" I growled out as I felt the tingle of energy consume my body while my clothes shredded into little unrecognizable pieces. I wasn't a coward I wouldn't attack Sam with him turned around, so I growled out barely registering the fact that my mind was silent. He phased immediately turning to growl at me menacingly.

"Fuck it! Just fight already" Leah shrieked

Her command was all it took, we both attacked. I could feel Sam trying to take out my legs, but I was smarter, I used my weight and quickly snapped at his neck pinning him down. He wiggled trying to shake me off but I stayed put the knowledge that the alpha female was watching increased my aggressiveness as I squeezed his neck tighter and shaking my head violently demanding he submit to me. Sam struggled a bit more before he gave a high pathetic howl confirming his submit as the lower wolf, that's when I felt Leah's voice in my head.

"Sam leave." I ordered and he left with his tail in between his legs.

"Well well I didn't know my imprint had it in him" I heard leah's beautiful voice in my head.

"Leah now you must tell me whats wrong." I thought and then immediately I felt her phase to human. She stood up, I was mesmerized by the natural glow of her beautiful skill, and the roundness of her perky breasts.

"I'll do you one better, I'll show you. Come on all mighty alpha." she teased as she led her way to her bedroom. I followed eagerly, curious to finally see what I did. She put on a sexy nightgown and handed me a pair of Seth's shorts just at the eight moment to cover my raging hard on! She handed me her cell phone, and I stared at it dumbfounded.

"Look at it, read it." she demanded.

I read a nasty text and what shocked me most was that it was from me! I looked at the time and automatically became infuriated! That was the time that Bella borrowed my phone! I could understand why she was so pissed!

"Leah I'm so sorry. It wasn't me! I sweat I didn't send it, Bella did. I realize now that the imprint was for a reason, you make me want to be a better man. Please let me be in your life." I pleaded with her.

"Jacob you can't be in my life if Bella is in yours. I refuse to be the second woman!" she said firmly meeting my eyes.

I sighed, "I know and now I see that your the one for me. I feel a pull for you here." I told her as I pointed to my heart.

"Prove it to me then." she said in an icy voice.

"Okay how bout a special date you and me? Friday night at 7?" I questioned eagerly.

"Fine. You better make it great black." she said with a smile on her face. I took her in my arms and inhaled her sweet scent as I pet her hair.

"How about you go dump isabitch now?" she said in a serious tone.

"Anything for you." I breathed as I kisses the smooth skin of her cheek. I made my way down stairs and out the door to Bella's house and I was pissed the fuck off.

**A/N: Push that little review button and review! How will Jacob and Bella's conversation go? Can she make him change his mind?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A special thank you to my reviewers,Nika18, Blackwater -fan07, Tashalou96, brankel1, and the anonymous reviewers! I've been busy with relatives that are visiting but Im still keeping up with this story don't worry! Who hates waiting a month for updates? I certainly do! Enjoy guys:) Btw are there any guys reading this? If so feel free to review!**

Disclaimer: I would never make Jacob imprint on a spawn so not mine!  
  
Chapter 11: Me-Ow

Jacob POV

I got to Bella's house and pounded on her door, she opened up startled up.

"Heeeyy jjaaccoobb" she stuttered like a fucking moron. I calmed down trying badly not to give her a face bad enough to rival Emily's.

"Bella we need to talk." I told her seriously, stepping in while she moved aside. Luckily Charlie wasn't home, I didn't want to have to deal with him too.

"What's wrong jakey poo." she cooed.

"Bella we aren't working out. I don't want to be with you, it's over." I said as I breathed out in relief.

"What? Jakey? Noo! You've always wanted me! Your like my puppy following me around." she shrieked.

"Bella I wanted you as in past tense now I have something way better." I said through my teeth.

"is it that bitch? Leah?" Bella snapped.

"Don't you dare call her any names! You are not worthy to even speak her name! She is my gift from the gods. She is unique and strong unlike you, and her beauty is unrivaled!" I growled out feeling my body tremble. Bella began to sob disgustingly, I finally realized how pathetic she really is.

"Look Bella we're over." I said firmly, while I walked out the door never turning back.

I had to get home I was eager for my date with Leah, I would take her out to a romantic dinner and then dancing at a club, I knew she liked to dance. I was feeling much better once I got home and talked to my father, he was finally happy with my love life. I put on my jeans and a black button up shirt I knew Leah loved and I even cleaned up the rabbit for Leah, I was kind of embarrassed, the rabbit was not fit for such a special girl like Leah, but it would have to do for now. I could feel a big cheesy grin on my face as I knocked on her door with the chocolate covered strawberries I had picked up for my girl. Man I really liked the sound of that, my girl. Leah opened the door and I think I had a heart attack, she was wearing a beautiful fire red dress that hugged all her curves and only went up to mid thigh, I could feel myself harden instantly thinking about her out of the dress. I dumbly handed her the strawberries and watched as a smile graced her beautiful face.

"Thanks black, there my favorite." she smiled.

"I know. You look so damn breathe taking. You make my heart speed up." I told her honestly.

"Thanks black, your not so bad yourself." she teased her eyes darkening with lust as she looked me up and down, probably remembering our only night together.

"Well let's get going Leah, I want to show you a good time." I told her gently, not really wanting to even leave her room. I led her to my car and opened the door for her, she gracefully stepped in and began to fiddle with the radio until she found a fun upbeat song she liked. We drove in a peaceful silence with her delicate hand within my own. We made it to the restaurant and I made sure I treated her like the perfect lady she is. She put a bit of a protest but I knew deep down she loved it. We ordered a big course and chatted peacefully. I laughed at her adorable messing eating and I felt my heart contract with a foreign feeling, I was too scared to put a name to it yet. When the meal ended I again opened the door for her and watched her sexy ass as she got in the car. I made a turn toward port Angeles,

"Jacob my house isn't that way." Leah said quickly.

"I know. Our night is not over yet, I have a surprise for you." I told her as I gently kissed her hand.

"Jacob tonight was already amazing, you don't need to do anything more." she whispered softly.

"Shh baby, I love to do things for you. You deserve it." I spoke nothing but the truth. Her only reply was a soft kiss on the cheek. We drove in silence but I could feel her energy bubbling with excitement. When I pulled up to the clubs entrance she looked exactly like a kid in a candy store. She was bouncing as we made our way to the door. Shit there was a long line I hadn't thought about that, but Leah soon had the bouncer drooling and we easily got in. The music was so loud I could feel it through my body, there were already countless bodies on the dance floor rubbing on each other. Leah quickly took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

She began to slowly grind her little tight body on my own. She was an amazing dancer, her hips swayed to the beat and I felt her tight behind bounce up and down my body as her silky locks swayed around her, god she looked so beautiful all eyes were on her. My wolf growled at any male that dared to even look at my girl. Songs began to blur into countless songs, time had passed so fast I hadn't realized how long we'd actually been dancing until the club began to close down.

"Take me home Jake, there's something I want to try with you." she whispered into my ear as she began a trail down my jaw to my eager lips. She pulled away too quickly, she was quiet the little tease tonight, and that only made me want her more.

We made it to her house at a surprisingly fast rate , I guess I was excited to see what she wanted to try. To my utter delight there was no one home, Seth was at a sleep over and Sue was over at Billy's house, they had been spending a lot of time together lately. We got upstairs to her room and Leah bent over giving me a delicious view of her ass, she retrieved a small wooden box from under her bed and opened it to show me.

I audibly swallowed, "Leah is that really..."

**A/N: haha! Cliffy! If you don't like it then review and I'll update! sorry it's so short I've been busy with the family!**


	12. The Real Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
**  
Jacob POV

"Leah is that really..."

"Jacob wake up! Wake up." I could hear Leah's voice all around me as I was surrounded by bright light. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and saw that I was lying down on Leah's front porch.

"What happened?" I questioned feeling lost.

"Jacob don't you remember? Sam he punched you and knocked you out when you tried to get me to leave with you. Are you okay?" she spoke softly as if afraid to startle me.

"Whaat? So I'm not the new alpha and we aren't together?" I asked saddened by the realization.

"Whoa Jake I think u got hit pretty hard, Sam is still alpha and you are still with that Bella slut!" she mocked.

"Ugh." I groaned in frustration. What was going on? I felt so confused.

"Look Jake I think it's time for you to head on home. Billy and Quil are outside waiting to take you home. You're a wolf you're strong, so just rest up." she said softly as she tenderly kissed my sore cheek making it tingle in a different way.

She sighed, "Jake just because you are my imprint it doesn't mean I'll be with you. Sam and I are willing to try again, and well you don't want me anyways so it doesn't matter."

"Leah-" I was interrupted by the door being swung open by my father. He politely greeted Leah before slapping me on the back of my head.

"Jacob! You and I need to have a serious talk." he said sternly. I was about to follow, but I couldn't shake the feeling that my dream felt so real, I just couldn't let that go.

"Leah? Can I see your phone?" I asked softly, even though I knew she'd probably snap and kick me out.

She didn't say a single word; she simply tossed the phone to me. I looked at the text messages growling when I saw some from Sam, but I ignore it and found exactly what I was looking for! The text message from my dream was there! It was real! What the fuck had I dreamt? At least now I understood why she was so angry. When I looked into her sad eyes I saw the girl who was always there for me, the one who held me as I cried for my mother, the one who never left me alone to wallow in my pain, the one who made my heart contract in a weird but pleasant way. I enveloped her in my arms and inhaled her sweet scent, she smelled so comforting I felt complete.

"I'm sorry about the message, I didn't send it. I don't think those things about you Lee Lee. I hope you can forgive me." I whimpered softly, I was at her mercy now. She could give me her reputable wrath or give me that secret sweetness only a select few knew anymore.

"I can't stay mad at you, but only because you are my imprint. I will still break it and as soon as I do I never want to see u again Jacob Black." she said coolly like we were discussing the weather.

"But...but..." I muttered like a moron.

"Look Jacob I'm not trying to be mean but you have to go." she said softly as she kissed my cheek lightly.

I studied her expression before finally walking out the door. I climbed into the car and let them take me home. I couldn't get that dream out of my head, was it a sign from the spirits? It was too real and accurate to be pointless, it must mean something. I needed some sleep to try and clear my head.

Leah POV

Jacob left and I felt a tinge of sadness, I could feel him, I could feel his confusion and I longed to comfort him. It was hard for me to be so indifferent with him, but he's hurt me so much and I've had enough rejection to last me a life time. I took a cool shower to relax my muscles but unfortunately I've been too hot and bothered to really cool off, my body ached to be touch. I rushed to my room laying on my bed not bothering to put clothes on. I had to be touched by a real man, fantasy would not be enough any more. I decided to text both Sam and Jacob to ask if they would come over.

Whoever confirmed first would have some fun with me tonight. I waited 30 seconds before I heard the phone vibrate.

'Sure I'll b there in 10'-

**A/N: Sorry about not updating my mom had to get surgery so things have been hectic but I will start updating faster now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: lol so were u guys happy or pissed that it was all a dream? Any suggestions for what you would like to happen! Review!  
**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all but plot**

Leah POV:

'Sure I'll b there in 10'- Sam

Then five seconds later

'Sorry Billy wants to talk I can't come over.'- Jacob

Well looks like destiny has spoken yet again. I put on a matching royal blue lace panty set knowing that the color makes my skin glow and the bra makes my breasts extra perky. I put on a light summer dress showing just the right amount of cleavage and legs to still be modest somewhat. I was grateful I had the house to myself tonight, mom was over at Billy's again(I like Billy and Sue better than her and Charlie) and Seth was having a game night with Collin and Brady. I ate a dinner consisting of ramen noodles and left over pizza and it was delicious! Sloppy but delicious! Enough to keep my wolf happy. I finished cleaning up in the kitchen when Sam arrived, I opened the door and smiled when I saw that he was shirtless. I stood aside and he automatically came on in.

"Hey LeeLee, look I'm sorry if your still mad about what happened with Jacob he just provoked me! You are mine Leah!" he growled at the end shaking slighty.

"Sam calm down, first of all you need to control yourself, second I'm not yours, and lastly I don't want to talk about him." I sighed feeling a little down at the mention of Jacob's name. Sam simply nodded and stepped closer to me, he wrapped his strong arms around me inhaling deeply as he releases a low sexy moan.

"You smell great baby, so mouth watering." he breathed into my hair. His hands began moving up and down my sides slowly, he stops to gently squeeze my hips and he begins to trail butterfly kisses down my neck, I can't help but arch my back into him, he felt so familiar but it didn't feel mind blowing. It was pleasant and I had been aching to be touched, I could hear Sam's heart rate increase as his kisses got wetter. His strong arms wrapped around my waist, and I could feel his arousal hard and throbbing on my back.

"God lee lee being away from Emily hasn't been easy but these moments make it all worth it." he whispered on my skin. Hearing Emily's name was like being hit with a bucket of cold water, it brought me out of my lustful haze. I pulled away from him and turned to face him.

"Sam I can't do this, I'm not ready. I know I said I was before but I just don't feel it now." I explained cautiously.

Sam took my face into his large palms and kissed my cheek softly, "Its okay darling I understand, how about I stay and we just talk? Like we used to when I'd sneak through your window. Is that okay darling?" he questioned softly never breaking eye contact.

I smiled automatically, "I'd like that Sam." I agreed relieved that he wasn't being a jerk. We had a good time just talking, we snuggled in peace but that was as far as we got physically. At around 12am I sent Sam home it was getting late and I wasn't in the mood for a sleep over.

I was in a mood to feel sexy, I put on my lacy black thong and matching bra, hell I even put on the garter and matching stockings. A girl just needs to feel a little sexy sometimes. I laid down on my bed my skin felt like it was on fire and I could feel my sex throb with need, I could feel how moist my panties got as soon as I slipped my hand inside. I decided I didnt need a man to please me, I would do it myself.

Jacob POV

I thought about it all afternoon, I couldn't stay in this same situation it was frustrating as fuck! My eerie dream felt like a sign, and I could feel my connection growing to Leah every time I saw her beautiful face. Just fuck! I finally had the girl I had been after for years, and now I've lost interest in her? I was so sure Bella was the one but now I couldn't stand the idea of her, especially not after what she did to Leah. I made my way to Bella's house determined, I would set this straight. I knocked on the door and was met with a touchy Bella, she was all over me, but I gently pushed her away, her touch felt repulsive to me.

"Bella we need to talk." I said in a stern voice letting my anger drip through my words.

"Jjjakkkee I ddontt knoww what youurr talking aboout." she stuttered ridiculously like a drunk.

"Ugh Bella stop this whole innocent Bambi act! I know what you did to Leah!" I roared.

"Jake whatever she told you are lies! She's just jealous because you love me." she pleaded.

"Bella stop denying it! She didn't tell me a damn thing! I found out on my own! And for the record I don't love you, I was just confused but now I see it all so clearly." I went off on her making her cower in a corner, of course I would never lay a hand on her but I liked seeing her squirm after what she did. If it weren't for her I would have immediately accepted my imprint with Leah, Sam wouldn't be a problem at all, everything would be peaceful instead of this shit.

"Arrre you dumping me Jacob?" she asked in a panicked squeaky voice.

"I'm sorry Bella but you and I weren't meant to be. After a while maybe we could be friends? Okay?" I questioned her, afraid to scare her like one would scared a confused animal.

"Noo Jacob you can't do this! Not for some slut like leah!" Bella yelled.

I growled and closed my eyes to keep my calm, "Don't you ever ever insult Leah again, she is so much more than you will ever be." my voice was harsh and deadly, I could see her anger being replaced with fear.

"You'll regret this Jacob, and you'll come crawling back to me!" she screeched as I walked our her door for good.

I felt like an immense weight had been lifted off my shoulder, I felt relaxed and eager to see Leah. I check my watch, I see it's past midnight but I can't contain my urge to see Leah, to hold her and kiss her. I began to run to La Push eager to get to the Clearwater residence.

When I got there I saw Leah's bedroom window open, perfect for me to climb through. I hope she isn't asleep. I made the jump into her bedroom and I was met with the most sensual sight I have ever seen in my life, the goddess that is Leah Clearwater was barely clothed in some tiny scraps of black lace, pleasuring herself. She was so into pleasuring her aching body that she didn't notice my presence, oh but did I notice her! Her succulent scent filled the room going straight to little Jacob making him harder than wood. Her soft moans filled the room and all blood left my brain to travel south.

"Jacob oh god yes." she moaned softly making myself control snap. I quickly got on top of her and of course in my excitement I forgot she would probably panic and I got a good knee to the groin. I doubled over in pain. Oh god I was mortified as I tolled around cupping my boys, Leah was hovering over me trying to contain in her giggles.

She controlled her laughter long enough to get mad at me. "What the fuck Black? What are you doing here?" she said in a deadly voice.

I waited a little for the pain to subside to answer her, "I don't know I just had an urge to see you."

"So u decided to climb into my room instead of using the front door, and you thought it be clever to intrude my privacy and personal space by climbing on top of me?" she mocked me glaring hard into my eyes.

"Leah, I'm sorry. All I could do is look at you, I couldn't resist myself your so beautiful. And you were saying my name and and god your just so god damn sexy." I mumbled hoping she'd be forgiving.

"So now your okay with cheating on Isabitch? If you think I'll be the other woman your stupider than I had thought black." she seethed.

"I broke it off with Bella it just didn't feel right, I've finally accepted that I'm meant to be with you Leah baby, I'm aching to touch those beautiful curves of yours." I told her as I got up finally feeling the pain go away, I sat next to her on her bed.

"So what now black? You think you can come here looking for sex because your my imprint? And what about Sam?" she said her voice cold as ice, but she refused to meet my eyes.

I took her face in my palms making her look at me, "Leah baby, of course not! I don't want you just for sex, I like spending time with you. I've always have, your amazing and I'm blessed to be your chose mate. Will you just gimme a chance to spend some time with you?" I poured my heart out to her, hoping that she'd give me a chance to be with her.

"Jacob you've hurt me so much. How am I supposed to know you won't change your mind and go back to Bella once she comes back into your life?" she questioned me with a sad look that made my heart melt.

"Leah I'm sorry, I know I don't deserve you, but I can assure you I would never go back to Bella, your the one for me cross my heart and hope to die but I'm yours Leah baby." I finished my sentence with a soft kiss on her cheek.

She stayed silent for a few minutes before sighing, "I don't know Jacob, I'm still seeing Sam. If you want me, fight for me. If I'm worth it you'll try harder Jacob so you decide. Don't answer me now. Just go home black, I just want to sleep now." she said firmly.

I kissed her forehead tenderly before I jumped out the window. I didnt want to fight with her, but as I made my way home I knew I would have a rough time ahead of me, but I was determined to win my Leah over. She will be mine, fuck Sam.

**A/N: so what do u guys think? Things are about to get interesting and lemony next chappie ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This story still has some chapters left but I'm thinking about my next story, please feel free to send me any ideas you'd like to see come to life with a pairing of your liking but must include Leah since she is my favorite! And don't be a afraid to get weird in your idea, I'm open minded!

Disclaimer: I'm obviously not SM so not mine!

Chapter 15: Fun

Leah POV

My eyes fluttered open to the harsh sun light intruding into my room. I groaned remembering all of last nights events, I had wanted Jacob so much and now that he was ready to accept the imprint I wasn't so sure anymore. I looked over to see my clock and panicked! Oh shit it was one in the afternoon, I had totally skipped patrol! Ugh now I would have to take the grave yard shift tonight. I showered quickly changing without bothering to pick out my clothes carefully. I made my way over to Sam's house since he was in charge of patrol schedules and was surprised when I saw Emily on the porch. My heart gave a lurch, had Sam gotten back together with her? Had he been messing with both of us at the same time again?

"Hello Emily. Is Sam around?" I asked casually not letting my anxiety drip through my voice.

"I figured he'd be in your bed!" she snapped at me, her anger making her face look uglier than her scars did.

I quickly became irritated with her I'm such a saint act. "So you haven't seen him?" I asked totally ignoring her accusation.

"No you dumb bitch! He's been avoiding me ever since you phased! We were supposed to get married and now he just leaves saying he's always loved you? Please! What bullshit." she went off.

"Mmmm you don't like how that feels huh? I don't care if your miserable! Now you can feel my pain, although I never seduced him and sought out his attention like you did you tramp! He came to me!" I gloated feeling all my pain finally being repaid.

"You stupid slutty-" she began but was quickly cut off by Sam's booming voice.

"Emily STOP! Don't you dare talk to her like that! What are you even doing here? I told you were over." he said harshly.

"Sam! When are you gonna stop kidding yourself and crawl back to me?" she screeched.

Sam had reached my side by this point and had put his strong arm around my shoulders. He completely ignored Emily and smiled brightly at me, "Hey baby, are you feeling okay? I covered your patrol for you so don't worry about the grave yard shift." he said sweetly. I automatically reached to gently caress his cheek moved by his caring actions, he had patrol before me, meaning he had been running himself ragged for me.

"Sam! What the fuck? I'm right here! Don't ignore me for that whore!" Emily just had to interrupt our tender moment, I was about to tell the bitch off when Sam began to speak.

"Shut the fuck up Emily! God I'm so sick of your 'I'm so much better than Leah act'! Your not! I'm sick of your muffins and your voice! I'm sick of you trying to guilt trip me about your scars! And you know what? If anyone is a whore here, it's you who threw herself at me and begged me to sleep with her! Unlike my dear lee lee who's still innocent and pure. So just go and never come back. Taha Aki pardon me for talking like this to a woman but she had earned it!" He went off, his strong display of power had me so turned on, I knew he was in control of his wolf, but damn he was so hot to me at that moment. He looked down at me and his eyes were tender towards me but I could see his anger lingering and it sent a rush of wetness in between my thighs, his nostrils flared and I blushed profusely when I inhaled the scent of my arousal in the air between us.

Sam was quick to wrap his arms around my waist as he leaned into my ear,

"Come inside with me." he ordered his words dripping with power. I was so turned on all I could do was follow him inside completely forgetting about Emily. He lead me into his cozy house that was supposed to be ours anyways and led me to his bedroom, my wolf was pleased that the room only smelt of Sam's virile scent.

Once the door was closed we both were all over each other. His eyes were pitch black with lust, his hands roamed my body squeezing my hips with the right amount of force making my insides quiver. Our lips were perfectly balanced, but our tongues fought for dominance. Sam's hand fisted my hair harshly pulling back so my neck was bared to him, he began to kiss it and nip on the sensitive skin as he pushed his hardness into my denim clad center. We both released moans at the contact.

Our breaths quickened and his hands released their firm grips only to lift my legs around his waist. His mouth went back to attacking my mouth, and his arms moved me up and down his hard length creating a delicious friction between us making me pant. The way he was controlling the situation made me hot all over, I could feel my panties become more and more soaked as he held my body tight against his. The scent of my arousal increased going straight to Sam's groin making it even harder than before and releasing a sweet salty scent of his pre cum. Sam growled and gently tossed me on the bed removing his shirt to reveal his tone muscles. The sight of him was beyond sexy, as he spread my legs and literally ripped my shorts off with an animalistic growl.

"God Lee lee, you're so damn beautiful. I've always loved you." he said softly as he let his body rest on mine, he trailed kisses softly along my neck up to my jaw line until he met my lips with the most tender kiss that has ever been bestowed upon my lips, it was so sweet it almost made me weep.

"I love you Leah Clearwater, and I'm willing to be the man you need me to be." he whispered with devotion in his eyes as he looked deeply into my eyes. He lowered his head down again to kiss down my chest, he seemed more like the alpha he was at the moment more than anything else. He ripped my shirt off and growled when he realized I hadn't bothered to put on a bra today. He immediately began to softly massage my breasts, I couldn't control the moans coming out of my mouth as his tongue began to play with my puckered nipple slowly licking it at first than sucking it eagerly making me pant and my core ache with need.

"Sam more I need more." I moaned out as he played with my breasts.

"What do you need baby? Just tell me and I'll do it." he replied sensually. I found the idea of the pack's alpha submitting to my control extremely sexy, and I could no longer control myself or my wolf.

"Sam lick me, lick my pussy make me cum!" I ordered him while pushing his head down. His soft locks intertwined in my fingers distracted me for a moment but I was brought out of my thoughts by the realization that Sam had removed my panties and was now licking my clit.

"Oh god Sam more give me more!" I commanded completely lost in the pleasure he was given me, only was I slightly aware of Jacob in the back of my mind, but when I remembered the way he and Isabitch were all over each other I let those thoughts go and focused on Sam's wonderful ministrations.

He added a finger into my hot channel curling it at the most sensitive spot, sending a jolt of pleasure through out my body. He added another finger and began sucking on my clit, all I could do was moan, I was so close to release I just needed something to push me over the edge.

"God Leah your pussy tastes so sweet you dirty girl, look how wet you get for your alpha. Mmm you like this baby?" Sam began to talk dirty to me and that's when I lost it. My back arched and I saw stars as I screamed Sam's name, I was cummin so hard, and Sam just kept licking my juices while I came down from my high. He stopped and reached up to give me a kiss that left my skin tingling again.

"Your a beautiful goddess Leah. You make my life worth living. I know your tired lets just sleep now we don't have to do anything else baby." he told me gently as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I remembered he had ran double patrol for me and he was in need of a good rest. I snuggled into his chest and placed a light kiss where his heart is.

"Thank you." I whispered to him as he drifted off to sleep unsure of what I was thanking him for. For the pleasure he gave me? For covering my patrol? For not pushing for more? Or simply for coming back into my life again? My heart constricted painfully when I thought of Jacob, he was so young though. Unsure of what he really wants. It hurt too much to think about these things so I simply drifted off to sleep.

I had been asleep a few hours when I heard the door slam open.

"SAM! Wake up! Theres a leech attack we need you at the woods! Now!" Quil screamed out in a panic stirring both Sam and I from our sleep. He quickly fell into action removing his clothes following Quil out the door, I stared at him for a moment before heading outside and phasing with them. When I saw everybody's thoughts all I could think was 'We are so fucked...'

A/N: Don't worry guys this is still blackwater! So review review review!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I get it too much Sam! But there was a point to that and from here on out it's purely blackwater I promise!

Disclaimer: Seriously we need these? Okay here we go. Obviously I am not SM otherwise Nessie would have killed Bella and herself in birth!

Chapter 16: Battlefield

Leah POV

I saw the Cullens in our Forrest ready to attack, with Jacob in the little short one's grasp she had him by the neck ready to snap at any moment. I pushed my paws harder than ever before all I could think about was Jacob Jacob Jacob. I had to get to him, my speed didn't let me down and I made it to where the Cullens and the rest of the boys were. I couldn't think clearly all I could see was my sweet Jacob who had been there for me when my dad died, the one who played house with me when we were kids, the one who stole my first kiss, Jacob was mine! And I was ready to accept it! I had been so stupid letting my old unsettled feelings for Sam come in the way, I realized he would always be my first love but Jacob would be my last and only love.

I panicked unable to talk to them, I couldn't control myself as I felt myself phase back to human. I didn't give a fuck about my nudity, I just wanted Jacob to be okay.

"What is the meaning of this? You are trespassing our lands and are threatening one of our warriors. Explain. NOW." I ordered feeling the alpha female timbre of power come clear through my voice.

"You guys violated the treaty first! You hurt a Cullen now we want blood mutt!" the little one Alice I think snarled.

I heard all my boys growl as her grip on Jake got tighter. "What the fuck are you talking about? No one from my pack has harmed a Cullen at all! Haven't you guys been gone anyways? I don't see mind rapist here but I bet he's fine and so are you guys so let Jacob go and no blood has to be shed." I said coolly although on the inside my wolf was snarling that I rip that Alice into a million little pieces.

"We're talking about Bella! What your mutt did to her in unforgivable! He must pay!" snarled out the big monkey looking one.

"What are you talking about? Jacob would never hurt anyone! Are you mad that he dumped Isabitch?" I growled out completely pissed about these lies they were speaking.

"Oh please save it dog! Bella told us how she turned him down and he freaked out and phased! Those scars on her arm are very real so don't think she's lying!" Alice said sounding even more unrealistic than before. Nothing in that sentence was even plausible.

"Ugh! This is bullshit! Let him go already! Isabitch is lying! Jacob would never hurt anyone." I snapped completely loosing my patience.

"Lee lee if Jacob did it he must be punished." Sam interjected making my jaw drop to the floor.

"Sam shut up." I said tightly my teethe grinding fighting the urge to phase and kick Sam's ass.

"We're done talking. Jacob must die." said the pretty blonde bitch.

"Wait! I know! Bring the mind rapist here! He'll be able to read Jacob's mind and see he's innocent. Why isn't he here anyways?" I questioned finding this whole situation suspicious.

"Bella insisted he stay with her poor thing was still afraid of you mutts." explained the little short one.

"Look bring the mind reader here and if Jacob has done wrong we won't put up a fight." I lied trying to get the mind rapist here to fix this, I would fight for our pack to the death.

The older blonde guy Carlisle I think seemed to be more sensible and agreed pulling out his cellphone to call the leech. I became painfully aware that I was naked when Seth brought me his shirt in his mouth. Only Sam and I had stayed in human form. It seemed forever but finally the mind rapist arrived. He nodded at us and I rolled my eyes he was planning in killing my imprint and he still had to be some what polite seriously? Oh now I could see little sniveling bella-slut following behind him. And that's when my eyes zeroed in on those hideous scars on her arm matching Emily's scars. Impossible! Jacob would never do that! I believed in him, he wasn't capable of doing that!

"Look at her Leah it's hideous! He obviously did it!" Sam said like a little bitch. I was about to tell him to can it, when I was interrupted by Jacob,

"Shut the fuck up Sam! You don't know shit! Once these leeches realize there wrong I'm going to kick your ass and knock you down from alpha!" Jacob's voice boomed through the forrest shaking the leafs.

The mind rapist had been surprisingly quite since he arrived but after a few minutes he put his hands on Jacob's shoulders, my body tensed ready to phase if necessary. I was surprised when the leech turned around to Bella.

"Bella how could you lie about this? I was about to murder a man and become even more of a monster because of your silly whim." he shouted at her with pain dripping from his words.

Jacob had broken the leech's grip and was now making his way towards me. He sniffed me and then tensed up. Shit he could probably smell Sam on me! He turned towards the Cullen looking strong and tall.

"Leave now and we will spare your lives. We don't care to be a part of your 'family' drama, just leave now and don't come back. And from this day forward Isabella Swan you are considered a Cullen so all treaty restrictions are applied to you, you are not to step foot in our lands." Jacob commanded the whole crowd like the true alpha he is. The Cullens apologized for their mistake and left grudgingly dragging Bella along with them. How that bitch was willing to scar her own body to get Jake killed was just too fucked up to think about.

"Jacob it was not your place to make that decision I am the alpha of this pack not you!" Sam growled out getting in Jacob's face.

"Samuel Uley today will be your last day as alpha! I challenge you for my birth right tonight on first beach." Jacob growled back confidently.

"Fine I'll look forward to embarrassing you pup. Lets go Leah." Sam bragged.

"No. I'm going to go with Jake." I said firmly.

I could see Sam's body visibly tense up and begin to shake while Jake looked unaffected by my words.

"We'll see who you'll want to go with after tonight doll face." Sam spit out as he walked away.

I made my way over to Jake who like the rest the pack had began to go back home.

"Jake wait up!" I shouted catching up to him.

"Why so you can tell me bout how your with Sam now?" he snapped back clearly pissed.

"I get your mad and I'm sorry. I let myself get caught up in the past but now I realize you've always been the one for me." I told him sincerely spilling my heart to him.

"Yeah? What if I loose tonight and I'm never the alpha? Would you still choose me? Will your alpha wolf be content with a lowly beta?" he demanded to know.

I answered automatically without thought, "No."

"No? Seriously Leah? Only if I'm alpha you'll be content?" he asked in disbelief.

"No Jacob I meant if you lost and you were still beta I wouldn't just be content, I'd be beyond happy because your with me. I don't care if you decide to stop phasing all together, I'll stay by your side if you want me there." I told him honestly meaning every single word I said.

He took a moment to think and then quickly pulled me into his arms. He sighed deeply placing a kiss on my head.

"Clearwater you'll be the death of me but I can't get enough of you." he whispered softly afraid that speaking too loudly would ruin the moment.

"I'm here Jake and Im not going anywhere." I promised as I kissed his bare chest.

"Let's go get some sleep Leah baby we got a rough night ahead of us." he said as he pulled me towards his house. I felt complete and safe at this moment I knew I had always belonged with Jacob and now I was at peace with him. Even if he lost tonight he'd still have me and I would have him.

A/N: Aww they finally got together! So go ahead and Review! Review! My hundredth reviewer will get to request a Leah one shot of their choice!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So my hundredth reviewer was anonymous so if you want your one shot find a way to let me know. A big thank you to my reviewers for the last chapter: Cew, JJ1234, Lolabean10012007, Jada91, and brankel1! Enjoy this chapter:)

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Chapter 17: Alphas A Plenty

Jacob POV

Those stupid leeches had ganged up on me while I was walking through the forest to Leah's house. It'd be stupid of me to phase and attack, the odds were against me. They kept snarling about how I was going to pay for hurting a Cullen. Soon my pack smelled their disturbing aroma and were soon to come, Sam and Leah being one of the last ones to arrive. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Leah transform into human for and snap at those leeches for me, it was sweet how she defended me but she was naked for fucks sake! I could hear the vamp guys give a low whistle only heard by me and the other bloodsuckers. Thankfully Seth gave his shirt to her so she was covered up, and not a moment too soon. I was on the verge of phasing, my alpha growling to destroy all the males that were lusting after my female, the lust was thick in the hair even though Leah seemed completely unaware. Soon the leech made it here and I saw Bella. My heart swelled with hatred she was trying to get me killed! She did that to herself! I could finally see how selfish she was. I got sick to my stomach I wanted Leah's comfort so I broke the fairy's grip and made my way to Leah I was pissed the fuck off when I smelt on Leah, Sam!

Things passed quickly from then, now I laid here in my bed waking up from the best sleep I've had in a long time. Leah was mine and I would kick Sam's ass finally and be the alpha I was born to be. Speaking of Leah where the hell was she? I felt a momentary dread that maybe she had gone back to Sam but that quickly passed when I smelted the delicious scent coming from the kitchen. I looked on the small table; I saw a delicious juicy meatloaf, a salad, and my favorite mash potatoes! Yummy! Over the counter I saw Leah putting blue icing on cupcakes with little sprinkles! Oh god I think I'm in love! I grabbed her waist from behind and nuzzled her neck.

"What's the special occasion Leah baby?" I asked curiously.

"Well Billy is out on a date with my mom and I thought you deserved something special Jake." she said sweetly.

"Mm I really like you all domestic Leah baby, so hot!" I teased her.

"Haha don't get too used it black." she teased as she let me suck of icing of her finger. It was a nice tender moment; I could see myself being with her every single day for the rest of our immortal lives.

"Come on sit down let's eat, you're going to need your strength for tonight black. How you feeling about tonight? " She said gently.

I took my first bite and moaned automatically everything was so juicy and good it made Emily's cooking look like cheap take out. "Oh my god Leah baby how come you've never cooked for us before? This is delicious! About tonight I'm actually feeling good about it. I'm confident I'll take Sam down, but I'm not going to lie Leah I have a feeling something might go down tonight I don't know what but something is giving me a bad hunch." I answered her honestly.

Leah put a hand on my arm and I suddenly I felt calm and relaxed with her touch. "I know what you mean I can feel it too but I promise I'll be by your side whatever happens. And just so you know I never bothered to cook because you guys weren't ever around me remember?" she said with a little bit of hurt in her tone.

"I'm sorry Leah. I had my head up my ass with my whole Bella crap." I mumbled in between bites. We had managed devour the whole meal in a few minutes it was that good.

"It's okay. I don't want to dwell on the past it's just you and me baby." she answered as she cleaned up the table and made her way towards the living room with a tray full of cupcakes. I followed her having a great few of her hips as they swayed seductively.

"Take a picture it'll last longer black." she teased me with a smirk on her sexy full mouth. She sat down and motioned me to follow her down.

"Are you going to feed me Leah baby?" I said as she held out a cupcake to me. She moved the cupcake towards my face and as I was about to take a bite and she moved the cupcake and put the whole thing in her mouth.

"Mmmm" she moaned as she ate the whole thing and giggled. I was laughing along her in seconds her appetite was really cute.

"You're adorable Leah baby." I told her as I took a cupcake and another and another. God they were so good, she could do this professionally if she wanted to.

"Jacob you ate Seth's half of the cupcake!" she chastised.

"Its okay Leah baby we can make more together later." I told her as I kissed her head and inhaled her comforting scent.

"Maybe but now it's time to go Jake." she said nervously as we made our way to first beach.

"I'll be okay Leah baby, don't worry about it." I reassured her and took her warm hand in mine.

"Please don't kill him." she blurted out.

"Why not? Do you still want him?" I growled out.

"No Jake I don't want him. I just don't want you to be a killer. You're too kind for that and I know you'd feel bad for the rest of your life." she explained as she squeezed my hand.

"I promise I won't Leah baby unless I really have to." I promised her feeling a need to please her.

"Okay Jake I'll be cheering you on." she told me softly as the crowd in the beach came into view. There was only the pack around but all the elders and imprints knew what would happen tonight but it wouldn't be safe for them to be around for the fight.

"Jacob win or lose I want you to know I love you and I will no matter what." she declared as she looked deeply into my eyes. I felt ecstatic as she declared her love, it was the first time she's ever said it and I know with all the mess that happened Sam it was hard for her to admit her love.

"I love you too Leah. I'll fight for you." I told her as I took her body and pushed her tightly against my body and kissed her with all my love and passion. When her knees went weak I knew I had to stop before it was too late and I took her right here on the beach.

We arrived to where the rest of the pack was. It was decided that only Sam and I would phase everyone else would stay human and not interfere.

"Let's do this!" I snarled feeling my wolf growl with anticipation. We both phased in seconds not waiting to attack. Our teeth were snapping and blood filled the air as we both took chunks out of each other. I was taking more blows in the middle of the fight but as soon as I heard Leah's strong voice encourage me telling me to get off my ass and end this!

Sam pinned me down but I managed to snap at his neck. Our minds were blank our wolves were in control here, I bit down harder on his neck tasting blood on my tongue. He wasn't giving up so I shook my head violently tearing more of his flesh. He gave a pathetic howl of submit but my wolf was in too deep, this wolf had touched our mate he had to die, it was going in for the kill.

I heard Leah's beautiful voice in my head as I remembered her plea for me not to kill Sam. It took me some effort but I let go off Sam's neck and gave a victory howl as all the wolves bowed in submit acknowledging me as their alpha.

We phased back to human and our wounds were still healing, this was the worst wounds we've ever had but for me they were worth it as Leah jumped into my arms kissing my cheek.

"Congratulations honey." she said softly.

Sam looked completely pissed he looked like he was about to say something when Seth came tuning from the woods where he was patrolling in human form.

"Guys we have a problem! Were being attacked!" he yelled in a panic. That's when we all tensed an saw his healing wounds.

"Is it the Cullens again?" I asked immediately pissed off.

"No No! It's another wolf pack Jacob! They're coming now!" Seth clarified.

What the fuck? We all phased at that exact moment. The confusion was overwhelming as we all thought about there being another pack.

'Guys focus! Maybe they don't want to fight! Let's go see what they want!' I demanded clearing the guys' thoughts.

A/N: What will this wolf pack want? Review and find out! REVIEW! Ha!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: First I apologize if my writing isn't that good, this is my first fanfic. I'll try to make it better in and work on my writing. Would you guys like a chapter in Edward's POV to explain everything around that mystery? If you do let me know review! Also I've started a new story it's more on the wild side a Leah/Seth imprint check it out it's called the hidden truth.**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 17: Trouble

Jacob POV

My paws pounded on the soft forest soil, every step felt harder now that I was the pack's alpha, I could see more clearly and feel everyone of the pack members closer to me. We all fell into a rank line when we came into view of of a group of massive wolves clearly they outnumbered us, they didn't seem aggressive anymore in fact the massive mud brown wolf that seem to be in charge phased into human before our eyes, either a sign of cockiness that we were no threat or a sign of peace.

The tall man had mud brown hair to match his fur, he was slightly shorter than me but he still had massive muscles and dark eyes that looked like they had seen too many things for his age.

"Hello my name is James Deer I am the alpha of the pack from California. We do not want violence." he spoke coolly, not like he was talking to a pack of territorial super natural wolves.

I didn't want him to think I was intimidated by him so I phased to human too.

"Hello John my name is Jacob Black and I am the alpha of the La push pack. We were not aware of the existence of any other packs. What is your business here?" I questioned not letting my guard down for a second I couldn't forget that Seth had already gotten in a scuffle with one of them.

"We also haven't heard of any others existence until we came in contact with a leech clan today that claimed to have a treaty with other wolves. They wanted to form a treaty with us too claiming they only fed off animals. I apologize for the behavior of one of my pack members it seems he was chasing a deer since we have not eaten in a while and one of your pack members got in the way which led him to attack." James spoke calmly not bothering to put on his shorts like Jacob. When the guys really thought about it the only reason they even bothered with clothes anymore, was for Leah's sake.

"Yes we know these bloodsuckers but they have been banned from La Push and the surrounding area of forks. So if it's not a fight you want? Then what is it you want?" I asked warily still with my guard on.

"To be honest we were just so curious about another pack we rushed here. We have a bit of a problem in California they are vamps there who are having territorial wars they have armies. We would like to form an alliance with your pack to wipe them out." he said sounding sincere in his request.

"I'd have to talk it out with my pack but if its to protect human life then I'm sure we can come up with an agreement." I replied sounding confident and somewhat relieved we had a new pack to help rid the world of those monsters. I walked up to the alpha shaking his hand firmly ignoring that he was still naked.

"We'll let me introduce my boys." he said as he nodded toward his wolf pack.

First a white wolf transformed into human, he was about Sam's size with honey caramel colored hair he shook my hand firmly, "My name is Nathan Deer. I am beta of this pack and John is my older brother." he introduced himself sounding friendly.

Next phased a brown wolf that had brown spots he reminded me of Jared in build but had light green eyes. "Hi I'm Steve Oak." he said shyly as he shook my hand. Once he phased the rest followed his lead, but to our utter confusion what seemed like seven wolfs turned out to be just one man. What the fuck? I was really confused along with my pack.

The man was dark skinned and muscular but he was young like Seth maybe.

"My name is Jesse Snow. I can see you're wondering what just happened, well to explain your question it's my gift. I can make myself appear to be up to 10 wolves at a time." he smirked as he shook my hand.

"That's an unusual gift, I wasn't aware wolves had other special gifts." I answered politely not showing my irritation.

"It's okay it freaked us out too at first. Only few wolves extra gifts." he answered losing his arrogance and sounding more down to earth.

"Well let me introduce my pack." I pointed to Sam who phased on cue.

" I am Sam Uley pack beta." he announced ruefully as he shook hands with the other pack members.

Then followed Jared, Paul, Collin, Brady and then Seth to do the same. Leah was still in wolf form and Seth shaking hands with the other alpha when the alpha shook with laughter,

"Why do you guys bother with clothing so much? We do not mind nudity in our pack." John said in between laughs.

"Oh you'll understand soon enough." Seth joked along with the alpha. So far everything was great, everybody seemed to get along. Then Leah's small grey wolf form went to me for permission to go phase in the bushes, I nodded my head simply as an answer I didn't want any other males seeing my Leah naked.

"He's a shy little guy huh? How young is he? Is that why you guys are so careful to cover up? He's so small and smells of pure innocence." John said with amusement in his voice.

I was about to answer when I was cut off by Leah as she stepped out of the bushes.

"No I'm not shy. They are." Leah said with a wicked smirk on her sexy full lips. The four men from the Cali pack froze their jaws were practically on the floor and they quickly reached to put on their shorts and cover themselves up.

"You're a female wolf?" John and James asked at the same time.

"No, I'm a secret cross dresser. Yes I'm a female shape shifter." Leah answered sarcastically getting close enough to the Cali alpha to shake his hand.

John took Leah's hand but kissed it softly instead of shaking it. She tried to pull away but he held on tight.

I growled and came closer to them, "Let her go!" I growled out.

"I'm sorry. It's just we have never seen a female shape shifter, she is a rarity. Our legends have spoken a female being blessed with the gift in the years to come." John spoke but his eyes never left Leah and they darkened considerably.

"Leah was quite a surprise to us too but she is just as capable as we are." I said tight lipped as all the wolves looked at Leah.

"She is an exquisite surprise. Quite lovely indeed." John said once more complimenting Leah.

"Thanks Johnny boy. Now why don't we head back to our house and we can have some grub?" Leah said bringing the attention away from her as the boys thought of food.

We all phased to make our way to the Clearwater household. We all shared our thoughts about how cool the guys were but how creepy they stared at Leah. We made it there with the Cali pack. On our trial. We all phased back to human when John stopped and pull me over to the side,

"Jacob Black as alpha of the female shape shifter I must inform you that I want her, I will make her mine." he said bluntly with a fiery look upon his face.

"Well John she has already imprinted." I growled to busy trying to control my urge to phase.

"That doesn't matter, I'm sure she'd rather have a strong alpha male than a common human. Besides imprints can be broken." he replied in an arrogant tone.

"She imprinted on me jackass! She is mine!" I growled out losing my patience.

"Well in that case I am forced to step back. Treat her right Jacob Black, she will bear the strongest wolves to ever exist according to our legends, she and who ever claims here will have power all the other shape shifters." he said darkly.

"Other shape shifters? I thought you hadn't seeing any other packs?" I snapped angry that he had lied.

"Your right Jacob I lied, there are about 10 other packs in the United States. I was wary of revealing that information but now I feel you must know." he said sounding cryptic.

"Let's just join the rest if the pack." I snapped pissed off that he had lied.

We joined our packs who where all laughing playfully while Sue and Billy cooked burgers in the grill. All night John hit on Leah! I was about to phase we John announced his packs departure.

"Goodbye fellow wolves. I am sorry to have to ruin this new friendship so soon, but us being allies is not possible." he said firmly with his men behind me.

"Aww why not?" Seth asked being the sweet kid that he always is.

"I am challenging you Jacob Black for Leah Clearwater. She will be mine. The other packs will also want her so we shall hold a tournament in a month; we will fight for the rare alpha female. I warn you Jacob Black your death is near." he said threateningly.

"Are you insane? She is mine!" I growled out, on the urge of phasing; only Leah's warm hand on my arm stopped me.

"It doesn't matter Black, you must fight for a girl as rare as her. I will send word to you about this tournament soon." he said cockily.

"Fuck you oh mighty alpha! Who says I wanna be with such an arrogant ass whole? And I've seen you naked, nothing to brag about." Leah snarled out pissed that these men thought she was some kind of prize to be won!

"Oh My little she wolf, if you're this feisty in person I can't wait to see you in bed. A big mouth like yours will be of great use." he replied in a dark perverse tone will practically eye fucking her.

"Leave now!" I demanded, I couldn't fight the urge to kill him much longer.

"See ya later honey." he called out to Leah while they phased and left.  
**  
A/N: So what do you think? It sucks? It's good? It's okay? Let me know review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome! Okay so I totally screwed up! Just for the record John and James are the same guy! So sorry it's just John. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my own love triangle! **

Jacob POV

I was still seething mad by the time I made it back home. Leah was absolutely perfect for me but now unfortunately I wasn't the only one who thought she was a perfect mate. I had to talk to my father to see how we would go about handling this situation but he was trying to comfort Sue Clearwater, that thought made me shutter, I mean ewwww old people sex!

I decided to take a shower trying to wash the day's stress away. I immediately tensed when I stepped into my room I felt another presence but I relaxed when the scent of cinnamon and vanilla with a hint of rain drops assaulted my senses.

"Leah baby is this going to become a habit of yours to catch me out the shower? If you were here a little earlier then you could have joined me." I smirked as a pretty pink blush crept on her beautiful caramel skin.

"I think I'll pass for now Black, I just couldn't sleep." she answered nervously.

"Leah baby, are you afraid?" I asked her softly as I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around her.

"Jake what if you get killed? Am I worth the trouble?" she asked softly refusing to meet my gaze.

I realized then that I had being too busy focused on my anger and fears that I had selfishly ignored how Leah would be feeling.

"Leah baby you are more than worth the trouble, I would never let anything happen to you. Without you I'm nothing."

I held her tighter than before, and when I had her in my arms I realized just how fragile Leah was. She may be a strong she wolf, stronger and faster than any human but even a male shape shifter the size of Seth could make her submit or worse.

"I don't want this war Jacob, this bloodshed is pointless. I want to be with you." she whispered softly as she snuggled into my chest.

"I know Leah baby, nobody wants this. But I promise I'll do whatever I have to do to be with you." I had finally admitted to myself that I needed her, imprint or not she was mine and I would forever be hers, no matter what I needed to do.

"Would you kill for me Jacob?" she questioned with a new edge to her voice.

"I would destroy anybody that threatened to hurt you." I answered honestly feeling my wolf lust for the blood of our enemies.

"I know you Jacob you would never kill any innocents." she said with a sick teasing tone in her voice. Leah finally looked up to meet my gaze and her eyes were a sexy pitch of black, her gaze scared the man inside of me, but turned me wolf on completely.

"No I wouldn't hurt an innocent but any man who dares challenge me for you will die." I said firmly my wolf controlling my every move. The lust in the room became almost tangible, both of us lost in each other's gazes. The eerie part was we didn't know what was more prominent the lust we felt for each other or the blood lust we felt for our enemies.

Leah POV

I was in Jacob's strong grasp but I was no longer in control, my female alpha wolf was in charge. She was furious that other males had dared to challenge our chosen mate for the position of our mate. She as well as I knew that those other wolves only wanted me to submit and carry strong wolf babies no matter what I wanted. She feared that Jacob's compassionate nature would be his downfall. It became her mission to find out if Jacob had it in him to become a ruthless killer in her honor. She knew as soon as she saw his pitch black eyes ringed with yellow, that he was the one, he was strong and brave, he was powerful like no one else.

I heard myself purr as Jacob intertwined his fingers into my soft locks pulling me towards him in one swift motion. His teethe bit into my bottom lip demanding immediate entrance, I granted him access with a moan. There was no fight for dominance it was clear he was in control as my body molded perfectly against his strong firm body. His tongue explored my mouth thoroughly as his grip on my waist and hair got rougher. I could feel my panties dampen even further, my core was aching to be touched, I simply needed more.

Jacob felt the same way as he led us towards the bed, my hands moved to explore every inch of his smooth skin, paying special attention to his washboard abs. I became bold when I felt him shiver to my touch; I yanked his towel down revealing his hardness. I felt a surge of wetness dampen my panties even further as I felt his hard erection press insistently on my stomach. He finally let go of my mouth as we took a much needed breathe, he inhaled deeply and groaned

"Do you have any idea how delicious you smell?" he asked his voice husky with need.

"No but I bet I taste even better." I teased my sexy alpha.

He responded by taking my blouse in his strong hands and ripping it off me.

"STRIP NOW!l" he said the alpha timbre ringing through his voice as he issued the order. I was so turned on by his command I was nude in seconds.

He took me in his arms again setting me down on the bed and climbing on top of me. He kissed my neck with so much fierce passion I knew I would have marks there later, which turned me on even further.

"Jacob please I need more!" I moaned out like a hussy.

He trailed kisses on to my pulse point sucking it gently before licking a trail down my breasts. He took my nipple in his mouth making it come to attention as he sucking it as he twirled his tongue around it while he fondled my other breast making me shiver. I moaned arching my chest into his touch needing more and more. He stopped his ministrations only to pepper soft kisses on my navel. My hands took place in his short locks trying to push his head down south where my core ached for his touch.

"Relax Leah baby we're doing this my way." he said softly as his tongue licked the inside of my thighs. I couldn't take it anymore, my skin felt like it was on fire, and with every stroke of his tongue I could feel my body temperature rise.

"Jake please make me cum" I begged desperate for release.

He bit my thigh softly making me whimper in pleasure. Finally after all his teasing he separated my wet folds with his tongue. He began to flick my swollen bud at inhuman speeds making me squirm in pleasure. I was so close and he knew it. He pulled my legs further apart as he lapped up my juices clearly enjoying my taste. My head spun with pleasure as he sucked on my swollen bud. I gasped as I felt his thick finger enter my tight channel, he curled his fingers rapidly working my g - spot, but he was still careful not to break my hymen. He increased his speed and it became too much for me, I screamed his name out in pleasure as an orgasm washed through my body making my back arch and my toes curl.

Jacob continued to lap up my cum as I came down from the intense rush he gave me. He came back up giving me a fierce kiss, I moaned when I tasted myself on his tongue.

"You're MINE! Leah I need you, I need to be inside of you." Jacob announced as he let his weight press deliciously into me.

"I need you too." I said as I nodded my head giving him the permission he needed.

He kissed my lips gently as he aligned his hard erection to my opening, rubbing it up and down coating it in my wetness. The action alone made me moan, I wanted him more than ever. He looked right into my eyes and I smiled when I realized his wolf was no longer in control, this was my Jacob. The one that had always been there for me, the one I was in love with, although I wasn't ready to say it aloud I knew I was in irrevocably and completely in love with Jacob. The look in his eyes let me know loved me too, he kissed my lips gently as he slid in an inch.

"I'm sorry this will hurt but I promise to be gentle. Are you ready baby?" he asked showing his usual compassionate nature.

"Yes do it now!" I replied quickly.

He nodded and I felt him push in another half inch and another and another, he groaned out when he came across my barrier. I relaxed my body as I felt him caress my hair. He slid out about to push back in-

"Jacob come quick! There is an emergency you are needed!" Billy exclaimed slamming the door open avoiding his gaze once he realized Jacob was not alone.

"God damn it! What the fuck is it now?" he growls out to his father. He never spoke to his father that way, I assume from the look on his face he was pissed we were interrupted.

"Son I'm sorry but it's Sam he convinced some of the wolves to break away from the pack, when Seth found out he tried to stop them so Sam attacked him." Billy explained frantically while starring at the ceiling.

When I heard my brother's name I leapt into action immediately going out the door with Jacob hot on my trial.

**A/N: sorry for taking forever to update! I will be faster! So has anyone else bought the hunger games on DVD? It's awesome! Review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the late update school just started for me, senior year baby! I know I suck! So its been hectic I apologize. Now enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: All I own is my imagination! **

Leah POV

I pushed myself past the Black's back door immediately phasing, hell I phased so fast I could rival Jake's quick phasing. My mind was filled with chaotic thoughts the only one I could make out was Jacob's angry thoughts.

I couldn't make out any of the other boy's thoughts their minds were fast tracked impossible to keep up with in my frantic state.

'To the forest now Leah, near the stream we rest in' I heard Jacob order. Then he released a piercing howl calling out the rest of the wolves to follow us.

My heart was pumping out my chest, I was pissed beyond belief that Sam would even think about hurting sweet Seth. I picked up my pace when I thought about poor Seth; soon Jacob and I were met with a grizzly sight.

My poor brother Seth was lying on the dirty forest soil. He was alone thank god Sam was gone already I didn't want more fighting that could possible injure one of my pack brothers well except for Sam, he needs to have his ass handed to him.

I phase back to human immediately rushing to his side trying to survey his injuries. He had dried blood all over his chest but at least all his wounds were healed, my heart broke when I saw his face, he had been knocked out and he looked so innocent unconscious. He didn't deserve to be stuck in this life he was just a kid. I felt Jacob come up to my side observe Seth much like I had, releasing a huge sigh when he realized he'd be okay.

"Looks like Sam is long gone. Come on let's take him to your house." he said softly as he picked up Seth.

I simply nodded my thoughts too jumbled for words. My mother was frantic when Jacob set Seth on the couch, but fortunately Seth recovered consciousness immediately.

"Ugh is everyone okay?" he shot up asking.

"Yeah just relax. Tell us what happened." I cooed softly as I pet his hair.

"Sam he...he got Paul and Jared to break away with him and I was convincing them not to but he attacked me when it seemed like I

Was making progress with the guys." Seth explained.

"Well we don't need those Shit heads anyways." I growled out angrily.

"No Leah we don't need them but there must be a damn reason Sam broke away." Jacob answered me speaking for the first in awhile.

"Uhh yeah the guys said something about backing Sam up but I don't know what they meant." Seth coughed out, still affected by his beating.

"God fucking damn it! The tournament! Sam wants to compete for you!" Jacob growled as he came to his epiphany.

"Pshh now he wants me!" I scoffed.

"We have to do something Leah; we can't let them take you." Seth whined.

"Well you could just mark her you know." Billy interjected making his presence known.

My heart paced picked up at this suggestion. That would make everything so much easier! This is it! We could be together!

My bubble was burst when Jacob spoke,

"No dad. I can't, that would be me taking the coward's way out. Leah deserves much more than that, I don't care who I have to crush to get to Leah but I will have her in an honorable way."

Jacob was so hot to me in that moment; I wish he would throw me down and mark me once and for all.

"God Leah calm down! I don't wanna smell that!" Seth whined as Jacob stepped closer to me harshly inhaling the scent of my arousal. I blushed as he licked his lips, images about what we were supposed to be doing in his bedroom flashed through my mind.

"Ugh Leah! Jacob! There's something you guys have to know." he stuttered nervously.

"Whatever it is you can tell us Seth, don't be scared." I encouraged him softly wondering what he could be hiding.

"Okay we'll I need you two to not get pissed remain calm," he demanded as we nodded in agreement.

"Well I've still been in contact with Edward and he emailed me yesterday giving me a complete list of all the packs out there. Turns out John lied, besides us there's only 5 other packs." Seth breathed out fast afraid of our reactions.

Jacob's body shook; he was visibly fighting off the phase. I carefully wrapped my arms around him and he immediately calmed down. In some silly immature part of me I squealed at how much I affected him.

"That is unacceptable Seth! But since you have gotten us valuable information I will let it slide this one time! Do you understand?" he spoke clearly using his alpha timbre.

"Yes Jacob." my brother agreed eagerly happy to be forgiven.

"Well now it's obvious what we must do." Jacob said cryptically.

"What?" everybody in the room asked dumbfounded.

"We must travel to these packs and convince them to be our allies and not fight for Leah." Jacob stated sounding like the alpha he was.

"I agree son. I will make arrangements. You must leave the younger ones to patrol but you, Leah and Seth will leave tonight." Billy commanded using his position as chief to make his word final.

Oh fuck what have I gotten myself into? Going to visit packs full of hormonal wolves? Well at least Jacob would be by my side.

**A/N: I will update faster but they will probably be short. **


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Yay! I'm updating again! I've had writers block and I've been busy trying to pick a college and a major but that's no excuse! So sorry!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 20

Jacob POV

I was in my room packing up a few clothes before it was time to go. I questioned my decision to bring Leah with me, was it really smart to take Leah with me? I mean would I be tempting the other wolves with her beauty?

My plan was to show them how strong our love really is. They could either show our love respect or know it was useless to even bother to try splitting us up.

Besides I knew Leah would be furious if I left her behind. We were a team, she was the female alpha she belonged by my side. I would protect her until death, but I can't deny she makes me stronger, I need her too.

I finished packing my stuff and went to the living room where Seth and Leah waited for me.

"Wait so what's going to happen to Sam?" I questioned my father.

"The council has ordered Sam to take care of La Push while you guys are gone but he will have to stop phasing immediately for six months when you guys return, unless it is an emergency." my dad informed us all.

"That asshole! Seth is still healing Billy! He needs to be punished!" Leah broke out in outrage.

I immediately went to wrap my arms around her trying to ease her mood.

"Oh he will Leah. His wolf will torture him urging to phase, he'll never attack any of his pack members again. And I'm sure you'll rip him a new one when you get back Leah." my old man chuckled out.

"Well we'll see." Leah genuinely smiled at my dad. I loved how those two got a long, it was like Leah was his daughter and I was the boyfriend that you needed to watch out for.

"Okay will we better get going, our first stop is in Texas. Take care of my mom Billy." Leah said as she kissed Billy on the cheek softly.

"Bye kids take care. Jacob, make your tribe proud. Represent yourself as the true alpha you are and take care of your pack." dad told me with an extra squeeze when we hugged goodbye.

In the end it was decided we would take Embry and Quil with us too. They were trust worthy and we might face harsh opposition in Texas. We all phased in the woods and began our journey, it was uncomfortable to say the least run in wolf for with little back packs strapped to our legs but it was necessary. By this rate we would make it to Texas in two more days. Leah's thoughts were nervous, they betrayed the fear she refused to show.

'Hey man so when is Uley's funeral' Embry decided to voice his thoughts.

'I dunno, why don't you ask Leah.' I quipped back.

'That son of bitch is going to have hell to pay! He'll be buried without a bone' she growled. The rest of us guys have the urge to protect our equipment from her wrath.

'Its okay Leah, we'll get him later." Seth said softly, but his thoughts betrayed his real anger. He was not pissed Sam had beat him up badly he was upset at what he saw in Sam's head, the asshat was planning to become Leah's alpha again so he could alpha order her to submit to him.

'What the fuck was that Seth?' I demanded my alpha timbre coming out from my uncontrollable rage.

He slowed his pace down drastically and everything stopped. You could hear a pin drop in the forest.

He quickly replayed the thoughts he had heard in Sam's head. That sick fuck was going to force himself on my Leah!

Only one thought could be understood in the pack mind, 'Must kill Uley'.

The pack had never felt such a strong blood lust before not even for a bloodsucker but Leah was our pack sister, we couldn't have anyone taking advantage of her!

'Guys calm down. Look I know what Sam wanted to do was fucked up but we need to let it go for now.' Leah projected her thoughts clearly through our blood thirsty thoughts.

'Are you saying we should forgive him Leah? What, do u still love him? You want him to force himself on you? Or would it not be forced because you're willing?' I snapped like a fucking moron.

If wolves could gasp all my pack brothers wouldn't be looking so stupid, but the worst look was in Leah's eyes. They were filled with pain and sadness, pain and sadness that I had caused! Fuck.

I wish I could take every word back. I was just so angry that someone would dare touch my Leah!

'Don't talk to her like that!' I heard Seth growl.

'I'm sorry Leah, I didn't mean it.' I thought out desperately to her.

'Fuck off Jacob.' she thought harshly not even glancing back at me as she increased her path.

The next couple of days were spent running almost nonstop through unknown terrain. We were using our instincts and the leech's instructions.

Leah was giving me the silent treatment even with her thoughts. I felt like I was in the dog house, I knew I had fucked up. I shouldn't have insulted her.

We were finally in Texas. The city of Waco, we were closing in when we sensed their presence. There were three of them. They were smaller than me, but bigger than Seth and Leah.

They growled in warning as we fell into rank. I let my pack with the exception of myself of course. We meant peace but I was still an alpha.

I allowed myself to phase first into human.

"Hello, my name is Jacob. This is my pack we come from La Push, Washington. We need your help; all we want is to talk."

They looked like they were discussing what to do next. After a minute, the larger one phased into human. He was tall but not as tall as me. He reminded me of Sam but with darker skin and blue eyes.

"Hello. My name is Matthew. This is our territory. We were not aware that there was a pack in La Push. What can we do for you?" his voice was friendly but his eyes gave away his reluctance.

"There's a pack and they have declared war on us. We don't know what they're capable, but there's more. It's uhh well we have a uh female in the pack." I was finally able to breathe out afraid of what they would want.

"An imprint? Well that's rare but we have one too. I don't think that'll be an issue. Now you wouldn't be talking about the California pack would you?" Matthew spoke coolly.

"No uh not an imprint a female shape shifter. Yeah it's them how did you know?" I asked anxious for his answer.

Matthew had a look of disbelief, "Well this certainly changes things. You must come with us, you must meet our elders." he said firmly leaving no room for discussion as he immediately phased back to wolf.

I phased quickly and we decided to follow them, we outnumbered their pack. We could take them if things got messy. I could fear trickle through Leah's thoughts. I tried to run by her side but she sped up clearly still pissed with me. I needed to fix this soon.

A/N: REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: If you stuck with me thank you! Sorry for the delay, life sucks, school, busy, job...etc. Let's continue!

Disclaimer: If it were mine Breaking Dawn would be all blackwater!

Chapter 21

We followed them a few miles further south. Our minds were working quickly as we strategized exit plans incase these guys were leading us into a trap.

The scenery quickly blurred into a small reservation much like La Push. The small pack of three phased and motioned for us to do the same. I ordered the guys to phase first and along with myself cover Leah as she changed back.

The smaller pack kept their glances away from Leah while she changed but once she was finished they couldn't keep their eyes off her. I heard my growls echoed amongst my pack brothers as we analyzed what their stares meant.

"Sorry to stare. She is just so beautiful and a rarity. We mean no harm or disrespect." Matthew the Texan alpha spoke up.

"Just stay away from her, we are all very...protective of her." I growled out, unsure if these guys meant what they said.

"I promise my pack will oblige to your demands. I have sent my beta to gather the elders, in the mean time why don't you guys and err girl come join us at my house?" Matthew the drawled out in his thick southern accent.

He clearly sensed our hesitation and quickly added in, "My wife and sister are cooking up a tex mex feast, I'm sure y'all must be starving."

"Lead the way, we're hungry like the wolf." Leah teased speaking for all of us. We shared a good laugh over her corny pun as Matthew led us to his home.

The scents coming from that house were mouth watering. We stepped inside and were greeted by a plump woman who had a hand on her belly and a warm smile on her face. Her dark wild hair and her facial features led me to believe she was of Spanish descent, her skin tone wasn't right for a Native American.

"Hello my name is Mia." she introduced herself as Matthew hugged her sweetly.

"She's my wife, love of my life. So you don't have to worry about me going after your Leah." Matthew teased me with a grin on his face.

"Now why would these boys have to worry about you going after their Leah?" the obviously pregnant female teased the Texas alpha.

"Well honey you see that's Leah," he began to explain as he pointed at Leah, "and no it's not because she's a beauty, she's a shape shifter." he finished.

His wife smiled and immediately took Leah into a warm embrace, "Poor you must be hard having a bunch of boys in your head, I only have them in my home and I can barely stand them." she joked.

Leah laughed her sweet laugh and agreed.

"Hey! We're not that bad." Seth spoke up for the first time.

"Come on guys help yourselves." Matthew announced as he chuckled at our antics.

There was so much food you'd think a buffet was being operated here, but it still would all disappear by the time our packs were full and satisfied.

"So have you guys ran into the Cali pack before?" I asked while we enjoyed our meal.

"Yes. They tried to make an army and conquer our territories." Matthew growled out.

"How did you guys fight them off? I mean your pack is so small." Leah questioned as she stuffed a burrito in her mouth.

Matthew chuckled, "Well yes we are small but we have allies. You see including the La Push pack, our pack, the Cali pack and the rest of the packs, there are six in total, and three of the other packs are our allies."

"Whoa so you guys have connections." Seth spoke up.

"Why yes we do and we have Bryan." Matthew explained.

"Who's Bryan?" I asked curiously.

"He's a pack mate, he has brought us strength. He imprinted on the Chief's daughter of the New Mexico pack. They are the largest pack, their numbers are in the hundreds." Matthew explained.

"Whoa. Wait couldn't they just break the imprint so they wouldn't have to be allied with a smaller pack?"Embry asked as he stuffed his face with more tacos.

"Well yes, but you see this girl; her name is Karen, is like a princess to them, she fell madly for Bryan and wouldn't have the imprint broken. You see, Bryan is special in his own way, he has the ability to take away your ability to shift for short periods of time." he explained even further.

"Wow I wouldn't want to piss you guys off." Seth blurted out.

"True but we only seek peace here." spoke a deep voice from the door.

There stood two older men who commanded respect. My whole pack stood as we greeted the elders.

"Bryan here has told us of you and your dilemma. We wish to meet this female." the man in charge commanded.

Leah stepped forward as she bowed to the elders.

"Rise young Leah Clearwater, there is no need for that." the oldest of the two men spoke softly to Leah.

"I am seeking help sir, my honor and destiny are on the line here." she confessed with a shy look on her face.

"I am her alpha and imprint Jacob Black." I introduced myself as I bowed to the elders.

"You both are very well raised, have you come to ask us to destroy the California pack?" the older man questioned me.

"No sir. It is my duty to protect my mate, I would just like to have the Texas pack not participate in the tournament the California pack wants to hold. The less blood is shed the better." I stated confidently.

"It seems to me that you two are soul mates, it is not the imprint, but your auras I can see that are the perfect fit. Although the female shape shifter is legendary my pack will respect your wishes and not join this mad tournament." the oldest of the two vocalized yet again.

All eyes looked up when the other man finally spoke up,

"You are both pure of heart, you are both destined to lead our packs. Not only will we not participate but we will have our allies stay away from the beautiful Leah."

My packmates rejoiced.

"Thank you. The La Push pack is indebted to yours. From now on we will be trusted allies." I declared as I felt in my heart that this would be a great union.

"Now, that is settled. You have a long journey home, y'all are welcomed to sleep in our home tonight." Matthew offered.

"Yes mattresses!" the guys joked as they high fived one another.

"Thank you. Your hospitality will not be forgotten." I stated like a true alpha would.

I felt relief as Mia led Leah and I into a bedroom we would be sharing. Now that I knew I only had the cali pack to worry about I felt more secure.

Now the only difficult part would be getting Leah to forgive me...

A/N: I want 15 reviews then I'll update again ASAP! Thanks for reading!


End file.
